H:TEC: Building a Change
by chahoppy
Summary: The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse. Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Cassidy Lucas. I do not own the Harry Potter unive
1. Introduction & Profiles

**Cassidy Lucas and Leanne Davis**

The following story is compiled of threads from my Harry Potter RPG board, _Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse._ Each of the following Chapters form one thread that I and another person had typed out. I only own Cassidy Lucas. I do not own the Harry Potter universe or Leanne Davis.

Do not steal anything from this Story! And DO NOT steal these characters!

Note: Since this story is compiled from threads, it is to be assumed and expected that some of the said threads were not completed. Those threads have been posted. Threads that are still in progress will that "Still in Progress" written in the Title of the Chapter in the Chapters drop down menu.

--

Cassidy's Profile General 

**Name:** Cassidy Morgan Lucas

**Nickname:** Cass

**Age / Birthday:** 15 / May 23

**Blood-Type:** Pureblood

**Pets:** Ferret: Ferret (black and brown coloring); Las: Screech Owl

Appearance 

**Eyes:** Cass's eyes are narrow in shape with light eyelashes outline the lids. His can be very expression and usually when he is in a good mood do they, for lack of better phrasing, sparkle with mischief or amusement.

**Hair:** His hair is median brown in coloring. His hair could be described as shaggy as the strands are long, but not long as they could be tied back into a ponytail or in some other form. His bangs are long, often covering the upper part of his eyes when they are brushed straight down over his forehead. Cass does not usually do much with his hair, preferring to just run a brush through it and be done with it. However, most times his bangs are brushed to the side so that he can see easier.

**General:** Cassidy stands at a height of around five foot eleven, being close to six feet but not quite there yet, maybe in a few years. His skin is a light tan in coloring due to his time outside in sports. Likewise, thanks to sports his form is lean and slightly muscular making him not too bad to look at.

His attire runs towards jeans and t-shirts, really anything that he finds comfortable. Cassidy isn't into the whole name brand clothing, at least where he only buys such clothing. No, he is more likely to go to a second hand store and find something comfortable and far more cheaper. He wears no jewelry, such as earrings, necklaces, or rings having no taste for such things, at least on himself. He doesn't mind it if other people wear jewelry as long as they don't expect him too.

Personality 

Cassidy likes to tease. More often than not this gets him in trouble, as most times he doesn't realize when he is crossing the line. However, Cassidy has been getting better at holding his tongue when he needs to. Strangely enough, he never teases in class, at least towards the Professor. He somehow realized that this would not be wise on his part, especially if the Professor doesn't take kindly to teasing.

Past teasing, Cassidy is a friendly guy. He doesn't judge people based on appearance and doesn't hesitate to offer a helping hand. He is very gentleman like, at least in most girls' opinions, as he will hold the door for them, offer them his umbrella when it's raining, and other kind actions. Cass wasn't particularly taught to be gentleman like, it was just something he had picked up. In away, people tend to think Cass is a charmer for these actions, however most times he means very little by them. But then, maybe that was why people saw him as a charmer?

Cass isn't afraid to step up and take a leadership role. He is good at organizing things and trying to get people involved, as he tries to see past the end of his nose. Namely, he doesn't try to convince people to do things they clearly don't want to do. Instead, he tries to find a compromise or something else the person could do. He is quick to defend the underdog in this way.

History 

**Place of Birth:** Hertfordshire, England

**Nationality:** British

**Languages:** English

**Parents:** Gregory and Nancy Lucas

**Siblings:** Clarissa 18, Edmund Eddie 14, Olivia Livy 3, Unknown

**History:** Cassidy grew up in a median size family. His family did not have the average amount of children, being around two, but rather four (with one on the way) and spaced with in the years of their marriage. Gregory Lucas works as a small time clerk in one of the magical shops around town while his wife is the resident healer.

Clarissa was the first child to born and as such, she has a kind of leadership quality towards her siblings and also seems a little spoiled at times. When Clarissa was accepted into Hogwarts she was sorted into the Gryffindor house and unlike most older siblings, she did not really make her name known around the school, at least with Professor's in class. She more or less played things down tuned. Cassidy followed his older sister to Hogwarts after three years, where he too was sorted into Gryffindor. Cassidy did not have his sister's leadership quality, at least to her extent. However, as the oldest boy in his family, he had acquired some. Eddie followed Cass a year later into Hogwarts, where he was placed within Gryffindor as well. Eddie had an affinity for trouble, being more overlooked of the Lucas siblings, his rebellious was an output for receiving attention and it worked a large majority for the time (too bad it was always bad attention, but what can one do?). The youngest Lucas child, Olivia is not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts, and will attend it long after her older siblings have left. Being the current youngest, Livy is often spoiled by her parents and older siblings, mostly by Cass.

Cass has a tender side for Livy and will more often than not be the sibling to be roughhousing or playing with her. He looks out for her when he is home, and even when he isn't. At the moment, Livy has shown no magical abilities yet, worrying their parents a little bit as Clarissa, Cass, and Eddie had all shown some sort of magic by the age of three.

As a child, Cass tended to try and follow his big sister around, for a while Clarissa would play with her younger brother. As she progressed into her teens she started pushing him away and Cass turned towards his younger brother for amusement, Cass being the typical older brother with enjoying torturing his younger sibling. Besides the tormenting of his younger brother, which he now starting to grow out of, Cass found a large interest in Quidditch and just flying in general. Really, anything that had to do with the outdoors drew Cass's fascination.

As such, he did all right in his schooling. He wasn't the best student, far below the standard that Clarissa had set, but he wasn't the worse either. However, Cass really only achieved good grades so that he could continue on in sports. If he failed classes he would not only have his parents on his back but also be kicked off any team he was apart of.

Other 

**Quidditch:** Large Interest; Keeper position as well as Chaser

**Wand:** 10 " Willow with Vampire Fang shavings.

**Anything Else?**

--

Leanne's Profile 

**G E N E R A L**

**Name:** Leanne Ruby Davis  
**Age / Birthday:** 17 / October 10th  
**Blood-Type:** Pureblood  
**Pets:** None

**A P P E A R A N C E**

**Eyes:** Leanne has slightly almond shaped, round eyes with thin curly dark eyelashes framed around them. Her eyes are brilliant stormy blue, it seems as though there's never peace in them, an eternal storm raging at sea. Although, that is all you see in them, her eyes are not easily read at all.

**Hair:** She has naturally slightly curly hair. It various in length as it grows remarkably fast, and she often cuts it. It's dark blonde with natural highlights in it. She likes to fix it to light blonde and dark, almost light brown, blonde whenever she feels like it, although she usually keeps it at her normal hair color. She likes to wear her hair away from her eyes, usually in a French braid, but she usually don't have the time to, or she's too lazy. She therefore just leaves it natural, giving her a glowish, innocent feature.

**Attire:** Leanne's clothes are always somewhat neat, at least her school uniform is. She liked to wear them properly. Her shirt is always tucked and her skirt is always clean. Although, she does at times roll up her sleeves, but that's just about it.

However, when it comes to her muggle attire, it's a completely different matter. She loves to wear torn and worn jeans, mostly baggy. She hates her thighs. Leanne also has a thing for striped sweaters and sweatshirts. She loves band t-shirts in different colors, but the jeans need to be complimented by being dark. She also loves Converse shoes and Vans, in different colors, and sometimes one of each. She's sort of like a neat, shy rock'a chick.

**General:** Leanne stands at about 5'4 and it seems as though she's stopped growing at that height, which she doesn't complain about. She likes her height, and doesn't feel the need to be any taller. Her skin is very smooth and pale, usually with no blemishes. She's mostly spot free, however, during summer, she gets a small tan and freckles on her nose.

Ever since a young kid, Leanne used to take a run every day; she doesn't look athletic, but she doesn't look lazy either. However, she is too skinny for her own good. Living with her disrespectful grandmother made her weak and she often goes for long period of times without eating much. She jumps in weigth around 110lbs, which is not good (lately between 100-90). She's developed a small fear for food. Due her being too skinny, Leanne doesn't have a lot of curves. You can see that she's not exactly a D cup, so to say. However, what Leanne lacks in curves, she makes up with her rather sweet and innocent beautiful looks.

A special feature about Leanne, is that she has incredibly thin and long fingers, making most people think of a pianist. Also, Leanne usually wear her friendly and sweet smiles, although not all of them are real. She's used to fake her smiles, due her grandmother. However, when she does smiles one of her true smiles, which are rather rare, a dimple can be seen in her right cheek.

**P E R S O N A L I T Y**

**Personal Act:** Leanne is the type of person that you don't really notice. She's the small voice from somewhere in the classroom who answers all the questions. Ever since a kid, Leanne has been shy and an outcast, never really gained a true friend. Because of lack of conversations with people her own age, Leanne doesn't really know how to act or speak with people, yet a long a whole crowd. Quite frankly, the thought of talking in front of a whole gang of people scares her. Being with that man people makes her almost claustrophobic. So, when speaking to people, Leanne may act like a really shy person, or start babbling, sometimes without any sense because of her nerves.

But spite all that, Leanne is very kind at heart. She truly is a kind and gentle person, she's friendly and independent, even though she's insecure and doesn't always show her strong side. Leanne is truly good at heart, and no matter what, she can't help but to be friendly to those she talks to. Perhaps that's why she's still not gotten on anyone's bad side, as far she she knows. She mostly stays out of trouble.

Growing up alone, Leanne has become quite the thinker and dug her nose inside books. Fantasy lands and fairy tales, she is a dreamer. Leanne has got a sharp mind and a quick tongue if needed. In conform for her loneliness, Leanne started her interest in music in a young age. Although not really a natural on the guitar, Leanne pushed away reality just to listen and sing along with music. 

Because Leanne lived with her grandmother most of her childhood, she has learned how to keep her emotions inside. Her mask is usually a happy one, making people believe that she is friendly or happy if speaking to her when she in reality is rather lonely, sad and questions their motives of speaking with her. It's very difficult to get under Leanne's skin, she might have friendly acquaintances, but that doesn't mean she trust them or even count them as friends. Seeing as no body talked with her throughout her whole childhood, Leanne is always questioning people's motives for speaking with her 10 year later when she is still the same person.

But all in all, Leanne utterly believes that she is kind at heart. Although, sarcastic and bitter at times, Leanne has a sense of humor and when getting on her good side, she can be quite the talker.

**H I S T O R Y**

**Place of Birth:** Elverum, Norway  
**Nationality:** English  
**Languages:** English, Norwegian (weak)  
**Siblings:** None  
**History:** Eric Davis and Andrea Louise met one summer on a Magic Camp in Norway just after their graduation. The two of them fell madly in love with each other and continued dating after that summer. Slowly but surely, Eric moved from England to Norway, much to his mother's huge grief. A year after he had moved, they got married. They were happy together, and still madly in love as they got a daughter. But shortly after Leanne was born, Andrea died mysteriously. It broke Eric's heart and he moved back to England to his mother's mansion.

In England, Leanne grew up with her grandmother. Her father felt like he had died too, so to keep things to himself he let his work take over his life to try and fill the empty piece. He never seemed to realize that he had a daughter. As he was on business trips, her grandmother, Elizabeth Davis, would rule the house. Elizabeth was a proud pureblood who gladly took advantage of her granddaughter and started teaching her magic at the age of seven. Leanne learned new and ancient magic, good magic and Dark Magic. As Leanne grew older, she understood what her grandmother truly was, a horrible stuck up monster, criticizing every muggle and half blood wizard from here to wherever. Leanne grew up to hate her dislike her grandmother and the way she held Leanne's life in her hands as a pencil, easy to break, hard to bend. It seemed that it was her grandmother's last task on earth to turn Leanne into the perfect pureblood.

Leanne was removed from the world when living with her grandmother; she had no ordinary childhood with friends to play with. The only kid her age that she really got to meet was her one year older cousin, Andrew Morgan, who she would meet every summer. The two of them grew up to be best friends, even though they never saw each other. Andrew understood Leanne's pain and comforted her, although not living in the same situation, he did understand.

When receiving the Hogwarts invitation at age 11, her grandmother declined. It broke Leanne who wanted nothing more than to be gone from that horrible place. But, at the age of 14, her grandmother got too old, and that very summer, she died of aging. Although Leanne's father was more broken now than ever, Leanne did not feel anything towards her dead grandmother, perhaps relived. After that, she personally wrote a letter to Hogwarts, with her father's signature, requesting her as transfer the following year. 

Leanne was then a transfer at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Ravenclaw as a fourth year. The first year, she hardly had any friends at all, but then when the terms begun to end, Leanne gained her first friend at Hogwarts. Later on in her fifth year, she'd changed into the friendly girl she was now. And she'd even managed to get more than one friend, even a date at the school ball that followed that very spring.

**O T H E R**

**Quidditch:** She has never ridden a broomstick in her life, her grandmother thought it was "not appropriate for a young lady of her blood and status". Besides, Leanne had a thing for heights- but she dreams of flying someday.  
**Wand:** White Willow, 11 inches, dragon heart string core.  
**Anything Else?** Leanne has, since the ending of her fourth year, studied to be an animagus on her own terms. She'd found various books in her huge library at her house and even some papers at home, that belonged to her mother. She'd practicing throughout her entire fifth year, and in the summer between her fifth and sixth year, she discovered how to do it. She's now an unregistered animagus, her animal being a small Arctic Fox.

Leanne also has also developed a mild claustrophobic disease.


	2. Bumping Acquaintances

****

Bumping Acquaintances

****

Cassidy:

The cold weather continued to sweep Hogwarts into its clutches. It was not strange sight to see students and staff bundled up in heavy cloaks, scarves, gloves, hats, and other winter wear items. A light spread of snow littered the grounds casting a salted look to the grounds.

Cass walked out of the castle and into the Courtyard, he wasn't up to wandering the grounds at the moment so he would settle with the stone courtyard. He wore his school uniform, with a heavy black cload with red lining covering and keeping him warm. A Gryffindor scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck and dark grey gloves kept his hands warm. His head was left unadorned so the light and chilly breeze played with the somewhat long brown strands, blowing them this way and that.

Paying little attention to where he was really walking, Cass was surprised when he walked into something, well rather someone as he didn't think inanimate objects could make the equivilant of an "oof" sound as air was being knocked from lungs they didn't have.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he said quickly, reaching out to grab the person's arm to keep them upright before he even took a real look at the person.

****

Leanne:

The weather had become colder, and Leanne loved it. She loved the cold autumn weather. She loved to wear slightly thick clothes (not as thick as the ones you wore in the winter, but still thick). She simply loved it. She cold smell of snow on autumn grounds. The colours. The everything. Leanne smiled to herself, quite an odd sight really, seeing a small girl walk by herself smiling.

She had decided to walk a bit around the Courtyard, for no particular reason really. She had just been in the library, where she had been since class, so she wore her school uniform under a thick dark coat with the Ravenclaw badger on. Around her neck was a dark blue and dark grey striped scarf and her dark blonde hair fell gracefully around her face. It was, for once, falling freely.

Leanne glanced at her feet as she walked, she often did this out of old habits, when she was just a shell of herself and didn't have anyone to turn to. And it seemed to be a bad idea to do so, because she walked into someone, or was it the other way around, Leanne didn't know. All she knew was that the air had been knocked out of her lungs and a small "ooouf" sound escaped her pale pink lips.

Leanne felt herself about to fall from the collision, but the person grabbed a hold of her arm in preventing her from falling. As the person spoke their apology, Leanne looked up with her mysterious, stormy blue eyes. She blinked slightly before a small blush came to her cheeks.

"Um, it's okay. I'm sorry too." Leanne said, looking into the boys brown eyes.

****

Cassidy:

Cass looked down into a pair of deep blue eyes as he heard the girl's voice respond and with her own apology as well. He was struck by how blue her eyes appeared, almost to the point of silence. With the cold weather, Cass could not be certain if he was blushing or not from the embarassment or some other feelings. His cheeks were kind of numb and so hence hard to tell.

However, Cass had not lost his ability of speech and his manner kind of clicked into automatic as he said, "Are you alright? I mean I ran into you kind of hard. You should probably sit down and regain your breath." He spoke easily and although the words said in a certain tone could lead one to believe the speaker was flustered, Cass's tone did not reveal this despite his friendly tone. He was quick to brush the breath layer of snow from one of the stone benches that was near them.

"Forgive me, I'd give you my cloak to sit on to protect from the cold, but it's a tad cold and I wouldn't want to freeze myself," he said to her with a smile and a tone of humor. Despite his reluctance to do the deed, just his thinking about it was probably enough to give him points in most girls' books. How many guys would have done that? Let alone thinking about it and _admitting _to having thought of doing it?

In the back part of his mind, Cass was realized that he recognized the girl from his classes. If the Ravenclaw badge had not been on her own cloak, he still would have remembered her house, again from class. There were some small details that Cass just tended to pick up.

****

Leanne:

The smallest of a shy, genuine smile, played on the small pink lips of Leanne as the boy spoke again and brushed off snow from one of the stone benches near them. She wasn't sure if her cheeks were still burning from the blush or if she was just simply cold.

"I'm quite alright..." Leanne said slowly as she sat down.

It may even seem as though she was a bit shy, and at this point she was. She was still changed from what she used to be, but bumping into rather cute guys was not something she had become accustomed to yet, not that she probably ever would. Her self esteem was not that high. In fact, it wasn't really high at all.

Leanne didn't really know how to respond as he offered his cloak, although she did smile. She was not used to this sort of treatment, not form anyone. She wasn't sure what to lay in his words. Was he just being friendly, or something more? No, Leanne would not allow herself to think in those tracks, of course he wasn't interested in her, who would? _They must be insane! He's just a friendly guy._ Leanne thought to herself.

Slowly she found her speech, and just in time to reply. "Heh, it's okay. It's the thought that counts." Leanne said smiling. The air had in fact been knocked out harder from her than she wanted to admit, so she took a rather deep breath, as if relaxing. She took her time to study the boy, as she remembered him from class. She vaguely remembered him being called Cass... was he one of the twins perhaps?

****

Cassidy:

"Okay, good, good," Cass said with relief was she re-confirmed that she was alright. Cass was paranoid that way. If he knew he caused someone to get hurt, he was completely easy until he knew that they were alright. He grinned when she took a visable breath.

Feeling a little silly to be still standing as she was sitting, Cass brushed off the remaining snow from the bench before he took a seat. "Sorry again for running into you. I should really pay attention to my surroundings more." Although Cass usually did pay attention to what went on around him, he had some how not done that today. And look what happened? He ran into a pretty girl and made a fool of himself. Fate just loved making a fool of people.

"And no taking some of the blame upon yourself, Missy," he then said with a smile and a bit of humor. "You must allow me my moments of stupidity the many that they are," an exaggeration to be sure. "A pretty girl like yourself cannot be at blame, the gentleman in myself refuses to allow it," he then said quite serious before he blinked, "not to say if you weren't pretty I wouldn't still act the gentleman..."

"Yeah, I'll shut up now," he then said with an authorative tone and small head nod. In truth, Cass was just trying to get her to smile again. Although maybe complimenting her wasn't the best way. She could take it as flirting, which in a sense Cass was but he didn't mean anything really by it. Yes, he thought she was pretty but he didn't really know her...

****

Leanne:

The boy seemed genuinely nice, and Leanne couldn't help but to feel both suspicious and glad. When was the last time she had gotten that kind of attention from a boy. Never! Although Leanne didn't see why this was about to change. She was still her small shy self, weren't she? Perhaps she spoke more than she used to, but boys would always be an issue, right? Leanne didn't know.

The boy took a seat next to her and apologized again, bringing up a small smile in Leanne's mouth. She was about to reply with something along the lines of _"Seriously, I'm fine. And it was just as much my fault as yours."_ when the boy spoke again saying it was all his blame. Leanne was going to argument about that too, seeing as it was a habit of hers to not pay any attention to where she was going at all, when the a word came out of the other boys lips. _Pretty_.

Leanne would be lying if she said the word didn't affect her, because it did. No one, not even her father, had told her that she was pretty. It awoken a small sad feeling in her when she thought about her father, but most of all, a warm feeling had blushed up, and it made her smile again.

Looking slightly down, as Leanne weren't that comfortable about taking a compliment, Leanne said "Uumm, thank you, I guess."

Leanne wouldn't be sure if the boy was flirting or not, as she had not experienced it before, but she was trying to convince herself that he was just plain friendly. Down to the bone. Looking up with her clear dark blue eyes, Leanne felt the need to be certain about his name.

"What was your name again? Cass?" Leanne asked.

****

Cassidy:

Cass watched the expressions that flittered over the girl's face. He watched the blush spread over her cheeks. He wondered partly why. It didn't occur to him that she smight not be usedto be called pretty or being complimented.

"You're welcome," he said when she thanked him. "Although really there is no reason for you to thank me. I was only speaking the truth..." he then said. He wasn't really clear what she was thanking him for. After all, he had almost sent her to meet the coldground. However, he was pretty sure she was not thanking him for that. Pushing it from his mind, he decided not to think any further on it. He would come to a conclusion soon enough.

Well, maybe not today, but that didn't matter. Cass was patient. He was in no hurry to have any of his questions answered. Besides he wasn't about to ask. That wouldn't be too gentleman like after all.

"Cassidy actually, Cassidy Lucas, but everyone calls me Cass," he said when she asked for confirmation on his name. He wasn't sure why people called him Cass. He didn't particularly hate his name, so it did not bother him to be called Cassidy. He supposed it was just easier to say one syallable rather than three.

"You're Leanne, correct?" he then asked her with a small smile. He didn't know her last name, but he was pretty sure her first name was Leanne.

He was actually waiting for some comparison to be made between Eddie and himself. After all, Eddie was the larger flirt than Cassidy, and not to mention the "bad boy," as he liked to call himself. However, Cass didn't really see his brother as such. However, that may have been because he was his brother.

****

Leanne:

Cassidy, so that was the boys name. Leanne was sure to remember him, at least after their lovely collision which almost made her flying to the ground. Now as Leanne thought of it, she probably would be having a huge bruise somewhere unpleasant if he hadn't caught her.

"Cassidy it is then, or Cass, whatever you prefer." Leanne said smiling, still, her smile seemed quiet and shy. She couldn't help but to feel a bit small again, a bit like her old self when she rarely spoke. Although she refused to be like that again, her smiles weren't something she could control, whether they were small and shy, or open and grinning.

"Um yeah, Leanne it is. Leanne Davis." Leanne said, her voice not indicating to the surprised feeling inside of her. Yes, she was surprised. Why would anyone remember her? Perhaps it was the changing thing again. People actually got to know who spoke out aloud in class. Leanne sure was going to have to get used to it.

Leanne pondered slightly, as it suddenly drained on her what his last name had been. "So, you're related with that other Lucas, right? You're twins, if I remember correctly?" Leanne thought about his twin, Eddie was it? They seemed so different from each other, it was hard to tell whether they were twins or not, both based on looks and personality.

Whomever said that all twins were like two droplets of water, wouldn't be more wrong.

****

Cassidy:

__

Cassidy it is then, or Cass, whatever you prefer.

"Which ever you're comfortable with is fine," Cass said in response to her saying which ever name he preferred. He would answer to both names, afterall they were his name. It was just that everyone seemed to call him Cass, well besides some of the Professors.

_Um yeah, Leanne it is. Leanne Davis._

Davis. So that was her last name. Cass was pretty good at remember names once he heard them. He very rarely placed the wrong name to the wrong face. However, there just were some things that one picked up. It didn't much although. One just needed to shut up and observed what went on around them.

_So, you're related with that other Lucas, right? You're twins, if I remember correctly?_

And Eddie was brought up into the conversation. It was always just a matter of time. "Ah, yes, Edmund," he said with a serious nod, although the boy probably didn't deserve seriousness, the prankster that he was. "Or commonly known as Eddie."

"Yes, we're twins," he then said with a smile and another nod. "However, you would sooner believe he was Dustin's twin than mine, at least they have more in common. Eddie and I are pretty much opposites, or so we've been told." Being one of the twins, Cass could see where they were a like so he didn't think they were completely opposite. However, he didn't doubt it that it was unbelievable that they were twins.

****

Leanne:

Leanne nodded as Cassidy replied about the whole twin thing, Edmund, or Eddie as he was called. She had never had sibling, therefore she wouldn't know what it was like. She smiled slightly at he mentioned how Eddie and Dustin might be mistaken for being the twins, yes, that was true. She seemed to always see them together. Trouble makers.

"Hum, yeah. You both seem to have different personalities." Leanne said. "Not that I would actually know either one of you that good, but, yeah..." she quickly added and stopped herself from her small babbling incident. She looked away slightly, feeling just how silly she was, or at least felt.

Why was it that every time she tried to be friendly, it turned out to be weird, at least for her. Leanne always felt silly about her own actions, and almost over-thought everything. One would say that she was a social retard, although her kindness and natural sweetness often shined through her silly ways of being. Some even found her babbling and actions rather cute, although Leanne was totally oblivious to this, of course.

Leanne glanced at Cassidy again, not really finding a natural thing to say. She was still trying to convince herself that he was just being nice to her, friendly, and nothing more. She usually took some time to get over it, and right now she was going through those very thoughts without anything to say, although she would probably shrug it off soon.

Cassidy:

__

Hum, yeah. You both seem to have different personalities. Not that I would actually know either one of you that good, but, yeah...

"You might be the first to admit that," Cass said with a grin. "Most people decided that Dustin and Eddie are the twins, or that since Eddie is such a mischievous guy, that I am too." He smiled. There was nothing normal about the Lucas twins, in the normal sense of twins people think of. There was no difficulties in telling them apart, and they weren't even that close, at least as close as some.

"But I suppose it's due to all the connotations that have been applied to the word twins. Probably to be expected I suppose," he said.

"What about yourself, do you have any siblings?" he then questioned, breaking down the ice that had been forming since her small babble, not that Cass had noticed it as such. So far he found himself liking the Ravenclaw and he wouldn't mind knowing her further; however, it wasn't like in a romantic sense but only friendly.

He observed her quietly as he waited for her to answer. In someways, she seemed a little more withdrawn than how he saw her with her friends and in comparison to the beginning of this little meeting. It made him think back on his actions. Did he do anything that could be taken wrongly? If so, how could he make amends without insulting her? Such a tricky thing...

****

Leanne:

"I s'pose so." Leanne said about this theory about the whole twin thing. She was slowly but surely returning to normal, and not some shy little girl. She had pulled herself together. _Why do I always have to over-think everything_, she questioned herself.

"I mean, people always seem to be thinking _someone-who-is-like-two-droplets-of-water_ whenever they heard the word twin, and I admit that I do so too. Although, I usually don't think so after I've been thinking of it, if you know what I mean..." Leanne trailed off with a small smile.

Babbling seemed to be something she usually did when she was talking about something she would like to express. Leanne wasn't that handy with words, therefore, she used a lot of words to try and get her thoughts out. And always, after Leanne had said what she had said, she would think about it and how weird it must've sounded.

Glancing up as Cassidy spoke, Leanne smiled slightly. "No, I don't have any siblings, at least , none that I know off." she joked slightly. "So, I don't really know how it's like having a big family." Leanne shrugged, although her own words stung her, not that she let it show. She only told half the truth. The whole truth would have been that she didn't know what it was like having a family at all...

****

Cassidy:

"Huh ... I never heard the two-drops of water statement before," he said with an amused smile. "I'll have to file that one away." He had never really heard that analogy applied to twins before and he found it rather nifty. Hence, he filed it away in his memory for later use. Although, he didn't know if he'd ever use the saying.

"Consider yourself lucky," he said dryly before saying more lightly, "but I suppose you're not going to consider it so. Most only children wish they had siblings while ones with siblings seemed to wish to be an only child." Cass didn't know her history, so he only commented on what he knew. He was unaware that the topic could cause her some pain. She did not reveal this in her expression or in her words so Cass was not able to pick up on it.

"I guess both sides of their perks and downs."

"My family is going to be getting bigger again in a few months," he then said, "my mum is expecting another little one. Although she's scared she's going to have twins again." Well not really scared but she didn't rule out the possibilty. It was probably safer to say she was more skeptical when she was pregnant with Livy than with this current little one.

"Eddie and I were only suppose to be one baby," he said with a small laugh.

****

Leanne:

Leanne grinned when he said that she should consider herself lucky. She didn't believe lucky would be the word to describe her situation, but then again, how could he know? She had not let on anything, therefore, if she was hurt in any way, it was her own fault.

"I guess both sides of their perks and downs." he said. Leanne nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so, although I think having siblings is an up, no matter what you might say." Leanne smiled childishly. She had that quirky side about herself, something she had learned from her early days. To keep her feelings tight. She might smile and be happy around people, and even open up to them, but she only let them see her bright side. And her bright side was real, even though she had a depressing side.

She didn't want to bring her depressing side down upon everyone. She didn't dare to. What if they took it the wrong way and judged her? She WAS happy, but she was also unhappy. And that fact would probably just confuse people if she ever dared to try...

Leanne listened to Cass talk about his family and smiled slightly. Her shyness and insecurity from earlier had slowly faded away, and all that was left was a bright friendly Ravenclaw girl with a big heart. Leanne grinned and was surprised when he told her that he and Eddie were supposed to be one baby.

She gave a small laugh as well. "Well, for being two persons who were supposed to be one, you guys sure seem deferent!" Leanne grinned. "I guess it was natures ironic form for humor." she shrugged.

****

Cassidy:

Cass laughed, "Different we definately are," he said. "I really do wonder at times if we are related... but very ironic, but we're different from the normal concept of twins so maybe it's a good thing." Cass didn't really know if it was a good thing or not. He had actually never really thought about it before. So for all he knew it could indeed be a bad thing. However, he was more inclined to lean towards it being good. It was nicer to think that it was a good thing.

However, Cass picked up on one thing in the girl's speech. She didn't talk about her family that much. It gave Cass cause to wonder about it. However, being the gentleman that he was, he wasn't going to ask her about it. The topic really wasn't any of his business. Considering he had no ties to her. At least he should hope not, considering those only just met by bumping into each other how many minutes ago!

"Well on the subject of siblings, I think we should just agree to disagree on some aspects of it," he then said returning to the past subject. Cass may have been able to see both sides he was still inclined towards one more than the other and hence he would probably disagree on some level. It was just easier to agree that each had differing opinions that were correct in their own right.

****

Leanne:

"Well on the subject of siblings, I think we should just agree to disagree on some aspects of it." Cass said. Leanne smiled playfully.

"I agree to that!" she said smiling. She felt much better than before, now. She had been okay but a bit down a few moment ago. The autumn was her friend, but nevertheless, she had had a lot on her mind, therefore, being a bit down. But now, around this Cassidy, she felt a lot better. He seemed to be such a nice guy, a true gentleman at heart.

He's probably like this all the time, even to people like me. Leanne thought silently to herself as she took in Cassidy's appearance once again. He was handsome, she saw that now. Leanne's clear blue eyes glimmered with an unknown deepness. One could probably get lost in her mysterious pits of blue orbs, if staring too long.

"Hum... I really do wonder how it is to have a large family..." Leanne pondered out loud. Even though she'd said it before, it was was stuck in her mind. Family. "You see, my mother died when I was really young, only a baby, so I don't remember her." Leanne said quickly, as if trying to cover up the embarrassment of repeating what she'd said some moment ago.

But then it hit her, she'd just shared a piece of personal information with someone she'd just known. And about her mother. Almost no one knew anything about Leanne's family at all. Leanne however, remained cool as ever. If there was one thing she had learned from her dead grandmother, and something that would forever remain with her no matter how much she'd change, it was the "art" of being able to keep their cool in almost any situation.

****

Cassidy:

"Loud, noisy, boisterous, no time to yourself, arguements," Cass said ticking some adjective and phrases off in his mind, "but also contentment knowing they are there and love you ... not to mention accepting you despite what you have done or who you are..." He then blinked when she said that her mother had died when she was young.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I can't even imagine not having my Mom around. She may get under my skin a lot but I can't imagine her not being around ..."

"But you know, even if your family is small, there are two types of family," he said. "Those who are related to you and those who you choose, your friends, boyfriend, future husband ... anyone really." Cass said with a small shrug of his shoulders. He was trying to cheer her up a little.

He had sensed the melancholy at the mention of family. He didn't know much about hers, except what she just told him about her mother, but he wanted to make her feel better. It was just something about Cass, he liked to cheer people up, making them laugh or smile, especially girls in that last area. So perhaps with that in mind, Cass was a flirt, however was one who tried not to toy with girl's feelings.

****

Leanne:

Leanne smiled one of her true shy smiles. She was really enjoying this boy's company. "Thanks." Leanne said when Cass had said that there were two types of family. She didn't really want to say that she didn't have a lot of friends either because in her mind, the friends she had was more than she'd ever had. Like Victoria for an example. She was one of Leanne's closest friends, even though they'd meet just when school had started. Leanne just felt some sort of closeness towards her.

Leanne also didn't want to say to Cass that having a boyfriend would probably not be an option for her, Leanne weren't really known for being exactly popular with boys. It weren't like she detested them or that she weren't pretty, it was just, when it came to boys, Leanne was in fact very shy, or at least she should be. She couldn't exactly call herself comfortable around boys, even though now that she sat with Cass, it was a bit different. He seemed genuinely nice to her, something she'd never thought anyone could be...

"Although I doubt I'll have a _husband_ anytime soon." Leanne added a small joke. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna marry the first guy I meet." Leanne grinned. Leanne was tempted to say thanks to Cass one more time, but it would just sound weird since he would probably not know what she was thanking him for. Maybe it was his company, or just his kindness, Leanne weren't sure. But in her mind, she was thanking him.

****

Cassidy:

"Ah, that's what I was looking for," Cass stated with a grin when he saw the smile that had spread over her lips. It wasn't as large as he prefer but he wasn't above taking what he could get. Besides, the time was still young. He could still manage to get a larger one from her.

"You are very welcome," he then said when she thanked him. "But really no thanks are necessary," he then said more seriously. Cass viewed as something other people should do. If it were within a person to cheer someone up, they should do. True, he didn't always do it but he did try. He was far from perfect after all.

Cass blinked when she spoke of not marrying the first guy she meets. "I should hope not," he said with a slight smile. "Otherwise, I think you'd be married already, as you could not have gone this far without meeting at least one guy." He gave her a smile.

"Besides it would disappoint many a guy to find you were already married!" He added. As Cass spoke, he meant what he said and that was probably what was endearing about him. Either way, Cass did find it hard to believe, if he knew, that she didn't have a boyfriend. However, a person could turn the tables and be surprised that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"However, I suppose having a boyfriend would be just as disappointing as well, except the hope that the relationship would end soon," Cass then said, babbling a little bit as he thought aloud. Despite the topic, Cass did not ask if she had a boyfriend or not. Again, because it was none of his business. However, if she made any comments that opened up for the question, he may ask it but as of now he wasn't going to.

****

Leanne:

I should hope not. Otherwise, I think you'd be married already, as you could not have gone this far without meeting at least one guy," Cass said. Leanne grinned shyly and rolled her eyes playfully.

"No you see, up into this point, I've never met any guy before." Leanne joked. She smiled and listened to what he said. "However, I suppose having a boyfriend would be just as disappointing as well, except the hope that the relationship would end soon." She blinked slightly at his comment and blushed slightly. She hit him playfully in the shoulder with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't know would I." Leanne commented. "I mean, it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything." Leanne said a bit more quiet. Even the thought was unreachable to her. She, having a boyfriend? She wanted to laugh at the thought, it was just so unrealistic that it couldn't possible happen! Leanne stuck out her tongue playfully. "You see, I'm prepared to live a lonely life with cats till I'm 60 and die a most boring and painless long death." Leanne grinned.

Without realizing it herself, he'd just spoiled out a lot of her inner thoughts in between the words, and it probably weren't that readable either. Perhaps it weren't readable at all, how could one actually analyze a person? Besides, Leanne weren't exactly the kind of person who'd let you under her skin that easily.

****

Cassidy:

"Gasp! Nooo..." Cass said, "I refuse to believe that," he then said with a smirk. "You'd have to have been a hermit your entire life to achieve that!"

He rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him lightly. It had not really hurt, much, but he still felt the need to rub it. "I can see why," he said teasing her lightly, "if you hit all the guys you meet; they're probably all afraid of you!" Despite his words, Cass had noticed the change in her tone when she spoke of not having a boyfriend. Apparently it was not a topic she was comfortable with or caused her some sad thoughts.

"I highly doubt that ending," he then said before continuing seriously. "If a guy saw what I'm seeing now, he'd have to be nuts or blind not to want to date you." Cass was serious, and it really had to make him rethink his thoughts towards this Ravenclaw girl. However, he would not decide on anything right away. He needed to know her more, just like any person.

Either way, despite the feelings of either party, Leanne had probably just caught herself a friend in Cassidy whether she admits/allows it.

****

Leanne:

Leanne smiled, as she was starting to get somewhat used to Cass' terms of speaking. Or in other opinions, sort of friendly flirting. "You're too kind for you own good," Leanne said and shook her head slightly when Cass said that the boys must've been either nuts or blind. She did not really know why she'd said what she'd said, but at least she's weren't being all shy and stupid whenever he complimented her.

Leanne thought of it, the way he complimented her, as if he could see her bad self image. No, he couldn't possibly, they'd just met. Leanne shook the thought of her inwardly. "But alright," Leanne added. "If you think that strongly of it, I promise to date at least one guy before I die... are you satisfied now?" Leanne joked, grinning.

Now that she thought of their situation, she saw her comfortable she was with Cass. Not only was he a male, so to say, but he was someone she could talk and joke with. A friend, at least that was what she was hoping for. Perhaps he saw her as a friend too, if he didn't think she was too shy or weird for her own good.

****

Cassidy:

Cass blinked when she said _You're too kind for you own good._ That was the first someone had said that to him. "Am I?" he questioned seriously, some what confused. He did things without ever really thinking about what he was saying/doing before hand. So he had never thought about it or really had reason to think about.

However, his attention turned from that topic when she spoke. Cassidy sighed lightly when she said: _But alright. If you think that strongly of it, I promise to date at least one guy before I die... are you satisfied now?_

"I suppose, I'm gonna have to be," he said. "I'll take what I can get, I guess." He words clearly stating he wasn't satisfied but he wasn't going to dragged it through but let it drop. He did have a fair idea when he was pushing a topic too far. However, he had caught onto the fact that Leanne was joking when she had said that and he had continued to joke with her. But he was still serious in his opinion of the subject.

****

Leanne:

It was after his last comment that made Leanne wonder, was he serious about his words? Had he not joked as she had? On the other hand, she hadn't really been joking. She knew for a fact that if her grandmother had still been a live, she would've been planing an arranged marriage to her, which made Leanne sort of happy that she was dead.

That was in fact the only bad image Leanne had in her mind, her grandmother. Leanne still hated the woman, and from time to time Leanne would find herself waking up in the middle of the night, cold sweat. Goosebumps formed on her arms just thinking of it. Leanne glanced at Cass again. The comment, he's didn't see to be too satisfied with the answer she had given. Why was that? Why would he care? They'd only just met. _Maybe he's just that type of person_, Leanne thought to herself, and it wasn't the first time she'd thought the thought.

Leanne sighed heavily and stretched her arms into the air, making small comfortable sounds before standing up. She smiled at Cass and hugged herself. "Do you want to go inside? It's freezing," Leanne offered. "I was thinking of heading towards the kitchen, I feel like having a big cup of hot chocolate." Leanne smiled.

Her checks were rosy from the cold and the way she hugged herself indicated that she was cold, which she was. Leanne had never been good at keeping her warmth. Some people said it was because she was way too thin. But Leanne didn't think of herself as too thin (even though she was), she was just... average.

****

Cassidy:

Cass had to agree with her Leanne's words, and he voiced this opinion when he said, "Yes ... Hot Chocolate is sounding pretty good right about now, if you don't mind I think I'll join you in that adventure." He couldn't be sure she had invited him along for that as well or if only to accompany her inside. It was probably better to play it safe than sorry.

As tolerant Cass was to the cold, he didn't like to spend a large amount of time in it, well unless he was on his broom. However, that was more of the fact that he usually forgot it was cold outside and hence why he was also well acquainted with the Matron of the Hospital Wing.

He stood up as well, although a bit more slowly. He wasn't actually sure his bottom was still attached as he could no longer really feel it. Just sitting on a bench out in the cold was enough to make one want to go inside. One loses feeling in that area very quickly. It makes standing and walking feel a bit awkward for a while.

Despite his amusement on the subject, Cass did keep the comment and musings to himself. He didn't think it was really proper to bring it up, even if it could receive a few smiles and laughs. There were just some subjects one doesn't bring up.

****

Leanne:

Leanne was glad. Even though she hadn't asked Cass out in full words, she had hinted to, or indicated to that he'd join her, at least she'd hoped he would. And when he did say he wanted to, Leanne smiled. "I don't mind at all," Leanne said as she begun to walk slowly, thinking he'd catch up with her.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that he got up rather slowly. Leanne smirked amused to herself. "Have you frozen solid over there or are you coming?" Leanne said with a small laugh. It did however surprise her a little, her laugher. It wasn't that it didn't suit, because it did, but it was just her laughter generally. Wasn't it around a year ago when she couldn't even speak with anyone at all? She rarely raised her voice, yet now she was laughing just for being in the company with someone her age.

Leanne glanced at Cass, wondering if he remembered her from the previous year, she doubted that very much seeing as she had usually been the quiet voice in the back. it was in moments like these that Leanne came to realize how much she'd changed. Leanne smiled to herself. She was still the same person, only... she had friends and bit more courage to speak to others.

"So, what are you interests then? Are you on the Quidditch team?" Leanne asked once he was by her side. "I just assume all boys are," she confessed with a shy smile. "I know as much about Quidditch as a toad," Leanne grinned. She, herself, had never ridden a broom in her life. Her grandmother wouldn't allow it. _Brooms are not for girls such of your status_, Leanne remembered her itching voice. Besides, Leanne was deadly afraid of heights, even though she dreamed of flying...

****

Cassidy:

__

Have you frozen solid over there or are you coming? Cass gave a laugh at her words. "Well, I guess I'm working on not becoming a Gryffindor Popsicle," he said, stretching slightly before he moved to catch up with her. "Were you working on not becoming a Ravenclaw Popsicle?" he asked her just before he caught up with her. Cass wasn't embarrassed about her seeing that the cold had affected him. He had been happy to hear her laugh. It was the first time he heard it.

Cass could remember Leanne a little from the previous year. He noticed pretty much everyone in his class. However, he would admit that she was a lot different this year than she was last year. If he thought on it, he would indeed wonder what brought about the change in her. It had to be something that had happened over the summer.

However, he didn't get an answer when she asked him if he was on the Quidditch team. "Would like to be, however since there is no Quidditch yet, no teams," he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "So you're right about this boy and Quidditch," he said, indicating himself.

He arched a brow when she said she knew as much about it as a toad. He smiled but he didn't make any comments about it besides, "Lack of interest or just never had the chance to learn about it more?" He was somewhat curious.

****

Leanne:

__

Would like to be, however since there is no Quidditch yet, no teams. Leanne gave a fake heavy sigh. "There you see just how much Quidditch I know." Leanne grinned. "I don't even know if we have any teams," Leanne added and slapped her forehead, not hard, just pretend.

_Lack of interest or just never had the chance to learn about it more?_ Leanne smiled as she thought of her horrible grandmother. Usually she would've become withdrawn or anything... but her grandmother was dead. "Umm, I'll take my guesses on that second choice of yours. Let's just say my family weren't exactly fans of flying wildly on brooms," Leanne grinned.

"Besides, I'm deadly afraid of heights." Leanne shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal when in reality, just thinking about height made her sick to her stomach. "Although, I don't really know why though," Leanne added to her sentence.

Leanne looked at Cass from her side. "So, am I under the right impression if I can say that you're a huuuge fan of Quidditch and probably goes to every match you can?" Leanne asked, the smallest hints of mocking in her tone, although in a friendly joking way.

****

Cassidy:

__

There you see just how much Quidditch I know. I don't even know if we have any teams. Cassidy grinned at her words. "Well, don't feel bad about that, if you are ... as I don't think anyone but us Quidditch Jocks would actually realize there is still no Quidditch," he said with a smile. However, Cass didn't really seem too torn up over the fact that there wasn't any Quidditch. After the first year of it, he had mellow down some.

He arched a brow when she answered his inquiry about why she didn't know anything about Quidditch. "I don't think many families, at least the mothers, are fond of flying _wildly_ on brooms," he said with a smile. His mother wasn't even thrilled about it, however she let it slide since her husband had been such a supporter of Cass's interest in the sport.

_Besides, I'm deadly afraid of heights. Although, I don't really know why though._ Cass didn't laugh when she pronounced this, only gave her a slight smile before he asked, "So the odds of getting you on a broom are zero to none?" He paused, "At least on a broom by yourself?" he then added as he remembered taking Livy up on a broom. She wouldn't go on the little kid one by herself but if he took her up, she had been alright. At least when she wasn't squeezing the life out of his arms. For one so small, she would be surprisingly strong when scared.

Cass winced slightly at her next question. _So, am I under the right impression if I can say that you're a huuuge fan of Quidditch and probably goes to every match you can? _That was really where his interest waned some. "The school ones yes ... as to the Official team ones ... very rarely ... we don't always have the money for going to such things," he said before shrugging his shoulders. "I only really like Quidditch due to the flying ... I can live without throwing the balls about," he said as they approached the doors to the castle.

****

Leanne:

Leanne shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure the odds are zero, seeing as no matter how afraid I am of heights, I really do wish to know what it's like to fly," Leanne smiled a bit dreamily. She had always wondered what it would be like to let go of her fear of heights and just fly freely on a broom, or any device that would make her fly. She once had the chance to fly on a Hippogriff, but she was too scared, both of the beast and the height. That was some time since now... perhaps it she go the opportunity again, she would do it.

_The school ones yes .. as to the Official team ones ... very rarely ... we don't always have the money for going to such things._ Leanne thought about it. She couldn't help but to wonder if his family was poor or something, not that she was looking down at him for it, quite the opposite actually. She would always have her mother's money to her hand, at least when she turned 18, and money hadn't really ever been a problem for her. But as Cass didn't really mention anything more about it, or leave the conversation hanging, Leanne figured that it wasn't that much of a big deal for him. Perhaps she was just overreacting or putting too much in it, as usual.

_I only really like Quidditch due to the flying ... I can live without throwing the balls about._ Leanne smiled. "So, you're not a complete airhead then," Leanne joked as the two of them entered the doors of the castle. it was warm inside, that Leanne felt. As her checks were cold and rosy, the warmth felt great. Leanne opened up the buttons of her coat and left it open loosing her scarf as well.


	3. Frozen Flights

**Frozen Flights**

**With Cassidy Lucas, Dustin Rodare, Edmund Lucas, and Thai Kim**

**Cassidy:**

Evening was progressing slowly over the grounds. The sun hung low in the sky but it still over casted rays of light upon the world filling the sky with hues of red, orange, yellow, and blue. The ground was still a muddy mush from the weeks of on and off rain that the school grounds have received in response to the weather. However, now it had turned cold and the ground was still muddy but hard muddy, if that makes sense to one. The sky was far from clear of clouds, clouds of white and grays. Earlier in the day, a few flakes had fallen upon the grounds, however now there were no traces of said flakes.

There was a chill in the air, causing many students and staff alike to wear heavier clothing have mittens and scarves upon their person. Cassidy Lucas was no different, as he walked towards the Quidditch field with faded blue jeans, the cuffs frayed from constant wear, a yellow t-shirt hung loosely on his torso, a black jacket over it, and sneakers covered his feet. Gray fingerless gloves covered his hands, exposing the tips of his fingers to the cold hair, while a gryffindor scarf was wrapped securely around his neck with one end hanging behind him and the other infront. His median brown hair was, as usual, a messy shaggy mess with the wind blowing his bangs to cover his eyes partly. In one hand he held the hand of his broom, while the other hand rested comfortably, and warmly, in one of his coat pockets.

With the last term and this one, if Cassidy was to complain about anything it was the fact that the Quidditch games had been placed on hold until a flying instructer, and hence Quidditch Official, could be found. He had only just began playing in his second year when the commotion going on in the school had canceled the sport. And with the staff so short numbered, it had stayed canceled last term and this term so far. It really gave Cass no reason to do well in his studies. Since there were no teams currently, he need not worry about being kicked off because of his grades. However, it was for the what if scenario that Cass continued to study his courses. He did not want to take the chance.

Coming to the field, Cass placed his broom between his legs, holding it there while he blew warm air, his breath coming out in a clouded mist, onto his hands in effort to warm his fingers. After a few moments of this, he took hold of his broom again before he kicked off and into the air.

Whenever he felt cooped up in the school he went out here for a ride on his broom. The weather did not deter him; it was no wonder he was a constant occupant of the Hospital Wing for peper up potions for every time he soaked himself to the bone while flying. However, today it was neither raining nor snowing, although cold, he did not expect to receive any sort of cold.

Hovering in the air, Cass shifted his scarf so that its fold covered the bottom half of his face before he started to fly around the pitch. Often he had been flying alone as few people wanted to fly with him in bad weather. In decent weather he a few others usually played a mock game of Quidditch, at least with a quaffle. However, that wasn't today as he was found alone. Instead, her manauvered his broom around and through the six golden hoops.

He flew for about an hour before he felt compelled to land. Taking a seat in the lower bleachers, Cass placed his broom beside him. He then proceeded to rub his hands together, once more bring warmth to his finger tips and then to the rest of his face. The harsh wind from flying having numbed most of his face, despite the scarf.

"Damn it's cold," he muttered as he rubbed some feeling back into his nose with his fingertips.

**Dustin:**

Dustin was passing the Quidditch pitch when he saw a small red dot zooming around the field.   
_Bit cold for flying, isn't it?_ he wondered, watching the dot progress lower until it landed in the bleachers. Dustin recognized the flyer as a kid from his own year and house: Cass Lucas.

"Hey!" he yelled, his voice hoarse from the cold air. He ran onto the pitch to see Cass sitting in the bleachers and rubbing his hands together. Dustin couldn't stop a laugh -- it turned into a cough from the cool temperature.

"Trying to get frostbite before exams, Cass?" he called, leaping the fence and striding up to the place where the other boy sat.

**Cassidy:**

Feeling having returned somewhat to his nose, Cass turned his attention back to his hands however, he did not get far when he heard a shout from beyond the field. Turning his head, he caught sight of a blonde headed blob. As the blob came closer, Cass recognized his fellow Gryffindor. It would be hard not to when his brother was pals with this particular Gryffindor.

"You betcha!" he said with a laugh. "Maybe the Professors will give me an extension of them." He gave a grin which was visable as he had tugged his scarf down as he had been rubbing feeling back into his face. It would not be the first time that Cass had gotten an extension on some sort of school work because he had gotten himself sick from flying about the field in bad weather. It was a fact, no matter what the weather, if Cass wanted to fly he would be out there. One could bet on it.

Giving up on warming his hands, Cass leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while he watched the progress of the other by as he hopped the fence and strode towards the bleachers were Cass was sitting. 

"So where's our other half? You'd lose him somewhere?" Cass asked when Dustin was closer. Cass often called his brother their other half. Considering Eddie was Cass's twin but was joined at Dustin's hip most times, or so it seemed.

**Dustin:**

Dustin ran up and plonked himself down on the bleachers in front of Cassidy. Almost instantly however, he shot back into the air as if he'd sat on hot coals.

"Damn, it's freezing!" he swore. He unwrapped his red-and-gold scarf and placed it on the cold aluminum bench, then sat down again. He finally swung around and addressed his friend's question, laughing at himself.

"You mean our other third, right?" he teased. "Cuz if it were half, there'd only be two. And I'm pretty sure there's three of us..." he trailed off, his chin in his hand as if he were in deep thought. "Y'know, I've never really thought about that. Are there really only two of us and since you're allegedly his twin, you're both people at the same time?"

Dustin's face was dead serious. That was the hysterical thing about him. He could hold a straight face no matter what anyone did if he was joking around.

"Actually... I haven't seen much of him today. He probably went down to the kitchens or something."

**Cassidy:**

Cass smirked when Dustin had jumped back up after sitting down to exclaim that it was freezing. "Nooo? Really? And here I thought it was boiling hot!" he said in amusement before shaking his head with one hand over his eyes and "Man what was I thinking!" As Cass spoke he was completely serious, only the small twinkle in his eye showed that he was teasing the other boy a little bit.

"I wouldn't know," Cass said, growing serious. "You see him more than me, so maybe he's more your half than mine." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure he'll show up somewhere and with some angry person after about one of his or your guys' pranks." A smile graced the boy's lip as he thought about it. The scene he described didn't happen often and truth he hadn't really seen it since their first year. The two had gotten much better with not getting caught since then. "Besides, it works more or less that we're both a half a person, and with Eddie we become two separate people ... or something to that affect."

Cass really shouldn't think further on Dustin's logic. His head was starting to hurt. However, the other Gryffindor lad had the effect on people often.

However, Cass could not help it. Thinking back to Dustin's logic on the other half comment, he shook his head. "Come to think of it, I don't think I'm both Eddie and me ... I couldn't handle it ..." He furrowed his brow. "And what do you mean allegedly?" he said with some suspicioun. Although he wouldn't blame people for wondering how in the world Eddie and he were twins. They were not exactly a like. They really only shared a few common points and interests.

**Dustin: **

Dustin grinned, unable to contain himself.

"Allegedly as in, you _say_ you're twins, but what if that's just you making up a story to get more attention? How are we supposed to know the difference?"

Dustin loved his logic; how he ever came up with it, he never knew. Others (like Cass) got annoyed pretty quickly because they couldn't follow it, and that was fine with Dustin. The more people he confused, the better of course. And the more confused people there were in a room, the more there were to play pranks on.

He clapped his hands like a little kid, more to keep warm than anything else, and hopped up. "We should do something with food! I don't know why I've never thought of that before, but we should. Just..." he trailed off and plopped back down. "I don't know what to do."

**Cassidy:**

Cass laughed as the boy defined what he had meant by allegedly. "Ask our Mum and you will no longer doubt. She will give you full details of pain we put her through during our birth ... apparently we were very stubborn boys," he said with a smirk at the last part. "Although, knowing you, you'll doubt the word of a poor mother who is expecting gain." Which was true, Mrs Nancy Lucas was currently expecting her fifth child, at least she was hoping it was her fifth. She did not want to think if it was five and six. She didn't trust doctors and healers to tell her it was only one. After all they had said that about Cass and Eddie and look what happened!

Watching Dustin clap his hands and jump up and then back down, Cass laughed again. "Too cold for you?" he asked with a grin. "How will you ever survive the winter?"

However, at the mention of pranks and food, Cass grew contemplative. Every now and then he would give the other two boys and idea and they would either use it, reject it, or modify it. So he wasn't completely useless and he had yet to rat the other two out.

"Theres always the age old gag of sickness, transformations, hullucinations, random love potions in the mix, and so on and so forth," Cass said before he leaned back in the bleachers to lean against the ones behind him. Despite the cold, Cass seemed to be perfectly fine in not minding the cold bleachers. At least in comparison to Dustin. However, this was probably more or less due to the fact that Cass had lost feeling of his bottom half some time ago so it did not really matter anyway.

**Eddie:**

As two boys sat by the Quidditch field, another boy was back up at the castle. He had just been at the kitchens and got himself today's supplies of food. His hands were full of cakes and other delicious stuff. As the blond headed Gryffindor boy walked down the corridor, he couldn't help but to notice the posh Hufflepuff girl from his year. A devious smirk spread across his face as he found a particularly huge and creamy piece of cake. Glancing around for a teacher, there was no doubt about what he was going to do.

The bad boy, Edmund Lucas, threw the cake just in time before one of the girl's twittering friends saw him. Score! The posh Hufflepuff girl froze before she screamed in frustration.

"Wait till I get you Eddie!" the girl screamed and came towards Eddie. Eddie laughed as he dropped most of his food and started running. "Stop there Eddie! _Arrrggghh_!" the girl yelled behind him and sent curses flying, which of course missed him.

"Love you too sweetheart!" Eddie mocked and ran away from her, he was a much faster runner. However, to actually run away from her, Eddie had to run outside. And after he'd run for some time, he found it a bad idea seeing as it was freezing. Looking behind his shoulder, he saw that the girl was gone. Shrugging, Eddie wondered where his other half, meaning the one he didn't share blood with, was.

As he was almost at the Quidditch field, he figured, spite his little clothing, that he could go and look there. Coming closer he saw two figures there and he immediately recognized them.

"Oy!" he yelled and ran up to them, still with some cakes and other stuff in his hands, it was very obvious to where he had just been. "There you are!" Eddie laughed at Dustin as he felt himself go number, if that was possible. He was only wearing his lose jeans and a sweater. He could seriously need something warmer.

As he had been running, cake and other stuff was stuck at his sweater and hair. Eddie grinned as he offered his friend and his brother some of his prize. "Want some of today's catch?"

**Cassidy:**

"Speak of the Devil," Cass muttered when his eyes caught sight of a figure heading towards the Quidditch Field. It didn't take him long to realize it was his brother. By Eddie's form of attire, Cass was probably right to assume that he had left the castle in somewhat of a hurry. Eddie wasn't stupid enough to come outside without proper clothing with out a good reason. But then, what did Cass know? Maybe Eddie was that stupid.

As Eddie came closer, Cass took stock of the food items he held. It was almost as if Dustin and Cass had predicted the other boy's actions even though they didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Talk about knowing a person really well.

Cass grinned when Eddie joined them, offering the other two boys some of his booty and not to mention looking like he was freezing by the second. Shrugging off his cloak, revealing a coat that had been hiding beneath the cloak, Cass tossed it to his brother. "Here, before you freeze, you goose." Cass was in the habit of wearing multiple layers of clothing when he flew, at least if it was freezing out or some other sort of bad weather, so it was not all that surprise to see he had been wearing a coat as well.

He then declined the offer of goods his brother had nabbed from the kitchen.

**Dustin:**

Dustin swung round when he heard Cass' comment.

"Aye," he agreed, muffling a laugh in his scarf. His "other half" was racing down the grounds toward them with nary suitable clothing on for the weather. Hell, Dustin had his cloak and scarf and he was still cold... maybe Eddie had become totally hot-blooded overnight. _Though I seriously doubt that._

Dustin stared at Eddie as he bounded up into the bleachers. The other boy couldn't have looked happier if he'd tried. He had indeed been down to the kitchen -- it was uncanny really, Dustin's ability to predict where the other boy would be. They weren't even blood-related. Eddie had frosting and cake smeared over his sweater, face, and in his hair.

"Dare I ask into what new perils you ventured today?" he asked, grinning his face off in spite of the cold. _Now your face is gonna get stuck like this, you stupid moron._ He snagged a cream cake off Eddie's sleeve and leaned back, munching it contentedly.

**Eddie:**

Eddie grinned wildly at his brother's comment and took the extra cloak from his brother with a nod. "Aw, brother, I love you too!" he rolled his eyes as he shared his prize with whomever wanted to have it. The cloak helped, a lot really, at least to Eddie. Although he figured he would go back in soon, as it was freezing! Eddie weren't really the one for freezing, he liked the spring. Not too cold, not too warm.

Eddie smirked as Dustin spoke, they could only guess... or he could share his little event. "Well, it's not my fault that the snobby Hufflepuff stick-up Barbie was standing in my path JUST as I had this really big piece of creamy cake..." Eddie shrugged as if it was the most normal thing to say. "I mean, she got it coming right?" he grinned, as it was pretty obvious what he had done, being the trouble maker he was.

He had been talking bout doing something to the snobby Hufflepuff for a long time now, and now it seemed that he had got his wish come true. He just hated the ways he was generally. It had nothing to do with that she was a Hufflepuff, she was just plain annoying. Eddie shrugged as he ate some cookies. 

"So, what's my other half's, as in both of you, been doing today?" Eddie asked grinning.

**Cassidy:**

Cass groaned and pretty much leaned back and slid off the bench so that he was seated on he floor of the bench behind them, as Eddie mentioned the Hufflepuff. She had been a target for a while now, the two just seemed to enjoy squabbling. However, Cass was pretty sure Eddie enjoyed it more since he was able to induce some displeasure to the Hufflepuff Priss. Despite Cass's groan, there was still a smile on his lips.

He shook his head in mild amusement. He wasn't particularly surprised by his brother's antics. After all, he lived with the boy for the past fifteen years. If Cass was to be surprised he had better been blind most of their life in order to ignore Eddie's pranks.

At Eddie's question as to what Dustin and Cass had been up to, Cass merely leaned forward and lifted his broom into Eddie's line of view. Placing it back he went back to his reclined position. Cass figured that his broom had been explanation enough for what the fifth year Gryffindor lad had been doing. After all, why else would he be at the Quidditch field and in this cold weather?

**Dustin:**

Dustin jerked his head at Cass as he gulped down the last of his cream cake. "I saw your brother out here and decided to hang out for awhile, but now that you've gotten here I'm thinking... three's a crowd," he said, a grin breaking his stern features. "Actually not that... it's just gotten a bit colder I think."

Anyone could see what Eddie had gotten himself into, so there was no reason to ask him to repeat himself. "Did you pull anything else today, aside from getting back at your favorite Hufflepuff chick?" Dustin winked at his best friend. "You _know_ you love her, Eddie, and we all know that's the _only_ reason you pick on her."

He leaned back and snatched Cass' broomstick, examining it from handle to tail. "What make is this, anyway?" he mused aloud.

**Eddie:**

Nodding his head as his brother pulled out his broom, Eddie grinned. He hadn't seen the broom, and his mind had been caught up in his own thoughts for him to even conclude why they had been there. Maybe they had just been there just to be there, Eddie didn't know. What if his brother had some sort of desire to be round the Quidditch field, just for the sake if it? Eddie and Cass was twins, not sharing a brain.

Looking at Dustin, Eddie grinned. "Oh yeah, _of course_ I _love_ that snobby Huff! I mean, why else bother her?" he said rolling his eyes.

In truth, he loved teasing her because she reacted so much. Also in truth, he didn't like her one bit. She was snobby, superior and arrogant, all the qualities Eddie didn't look for in a girl. But then again, how many dates had he really had?

Eddie knew that some girls found him attractive, but was it all about looks for them? Even though he was a trouble maker, he had feelings too, as corny as it sounded. He did actually care whether or not the girl had a personality he fancied, as messed up as it sounded (and no matter what other people may think or say) Eddie didn't JUST care about a persons looks.

**Cassidy:**

"Well, you two certainly squabble like an old married couple at times," Cass commented from his reclined position. He looked at Dustin when the boy had asked what make his broom was. "Firebolt 360," he said. Personally Cass didn't understand the numbering system the makers applied to their brooms... it seemed at times they just picked random numbers, as long as they were higher than the last model. Cass's broom was a few years out of date, however he was content with his and saw no need to buy a new one.

However, that also went in the line that he could _afford_ to buy a new one. But either way, he liked his current broom. It had served him faithfully since he had gotten it. Although Cass wasn't very protective of his broom, which served when he did nothing when Dustin had picked the broom up to look it over. However, if Dustin had any intentions of harming or spelling the broom in anyway, then Cass may have a few words. However, he was comfortable in the fact that his brother and his friend knew better than to prank or mess with any of Cass's stuff. At least he hoped so.

After all, it had been a few years since he had had any uncomfortable suprises from that side. Most people assumed that the two boys left Cass alone because he was related to Eddie, however Cass was pretty sure that wasn't the case. Considering he had already been there. He wasn't actually sure what the reason was but it suited him anyway. After all, he needn't worry about it.

**Thai:**

A beautiful cold day. Infact, the coldest so far. As usual, Thai was out running. In short and a sports bra. What better way to exercise then in extremities? It had been atleast a half an hour, judging by the angle of the sun, as Thai neared the quidditch pitch. She jogged in place for a moment, looking about, there didnt seem to be anyone about. As she got closer to the pitch, there pbviously was. Three. She could not see thier faces, but decided to keep going anyways. She was clear on the otherside, so taking a long lap around the edges was best suited, ashe thought.

The three were Gryffindor boys. Younger perhaps. Thai didn't know them. One held many sweets, another a broom, and the third sat relaxed on the bleachers. The one on the bleachers Thai recognised to be the boy that recently fell off his broom infront of her. Cassidy. She jogged over to them, making a point to wipe off sweat, and imply her dire heat. "Cold?" She smiled, joggin in place in front of them.

**Dustin:**

If his eyebrows rose -- which they did -- Dustin didn't notice. What he had noticed, while glancing away from the conversation with his friends for a moment, was a girl jogging around the Quidditch pitch. It wasn't the fact that she was jogging as much as it was that she was only wearing what looked like shorts and -- _a sports bra? In winter? No way._

She came around and jogged in place in front of where they were sitting, and made a show of wiping away sweat. _"Cold?"_ she asked.

"Aye," Dustin replied, "just a bit. Aren't you?"

He knew at once that the answer would be no. He didn't know the girl, hadn't seen her before, but she looked a little older than them. Dustin didn't go for older women, and the only reason he'd reacted to her wearing a sports bra at all was because it was definitely below the freezing temperature outside.

**Eddie:**

Eddie found himself a bit lost in thought again as his brother and best friend spoke some about brooms. Lately, the thoughts of career was up at hand with him. He was wondering what to do with his life. Soon they would have a meeting with their head of house and start thinking about their life. 

However, as he stood there, lost in thoughts, he heard a girl's voice behind him. "Cold?" Eddie turned around as Dustin replied. "Aye, just a bit. Aren't you?"

Eddie was rather shocked. It was definitely below freezing temperature, and, it was know that Eddie to make cold. He never got cold, not once. Or,he did, but it was rare. Like now, today, it had been freezing, and it was cold, even for Eddie. So when he saw the girl standing behind him in nothing but a shorts and sports bra, he couldn't help but to wonder if she as a lunatic. She seemed cold. He was cold.

"Yeaah," Eddie said slowly, as to add to what Dustin had said. "Aren't you cold? It's waaaay below freezing point. Somewhat near Somewhat near 29," Eddie said, looking at the girl. He couldn't tell whether or not she was older, you never knew with girls really. Neither did he know what house she was from. The options were endless with little information.

**Cassidy:**

Cass, like the other two boys, were shocked by Thai's apparel. The girl was a year above them. Certainly she would be smart enough to venture outside in something a little more warmer than _that_!

"Uh Thai ... are you nuts?" he asked. He bypassed the greeting. He figured Dustin and Eddie had greeted her enough. Instead, he asked the question that was on all three boys' mind. Cass had met her previously, so he had a little leeway for asking such a blunt question. Usually Cass was a little more polite about such things. However, he had no other phrasing in his head.

The girl had to be nuts. Sure exercise warmed up the body but he didn't think it warmed it enough to go out so scantly attired in the dead of winter. There were just something people didn't do. And that had to be one them, right? It made Cass's winter flights seem normal!

**Thai:**

Thai smiled. It enjoyed her to see the surprise on thier faces. "Crazy no, not getting fat, yes." Weight was a whole crazy concept for Thai. If one were fat, it was unacceptable. She was in tip top shape to play any sport you could imagine and any given time. That's just how she was. Now showing off her hard work gave Thai the pleasure she had been waiting for. Especially to boys with unhealthy snacks surrounding them.

Most didn't understand the ideal weather for exercise is extremities. It motivates you to work hard, so you can go inside. The summer is the best obviously, because it gets more sweat out of you, but winter had its advantages: No one else dared be out durring winter. this gave Thai free range of the castle grounds most days, and she went uninterrupted in her sessions. This time however she was due for a little social interactment. Atleast she knew someone here though. Cassidy she had met breifly in the forbidden forest on one of her runs. They werent best buds or anything, but she knew him well enough to stop and say hello.

Of course Thai secretly hoped one of the boys would offer a jacket. She knew though that she wouldn't allow herself to take it. Her pride was too big. _"Though a boys jacket seems perfect right about now..."_

**Eddie:**

_Crazy no, not getting fat, yes._ Eddie stared at her, it would have been a perfect scene if he had gawked too, but he only stared. "Ehhhheeee, getting fat? Okay, you ARE crazy," Eddie said. _Besides, did you know that if you're outside freezing way too much, or, exposing your body to extreme cold, like this, you're body will automatically start to produce more fat?_ Eddie had to hold his tongue not to say it. He never knew how girl might react to statements like this. Besides, this girl was a lunatic. It WAS freaking cold. Nevertheless, Eddie figured the girl must be freezing more than him, so he took of his coat, nice and warmed up and gave it to her. Or, more like pushing it into her arms and letting go of it while she hold it. 

"Here, that that. Geeze, you'll soon turn blue," Eddie said. _Your skin will match your house if you're in Ravenclaw_. Eddie thought to himself.

Eddie was still a bit shocked over the girls appearance, but only started thoughtfully at her. He weren't sure what to say or what to do. Girls just weren't his expertise at all.

**Thai:**

Just as planned. One of the blonde boys offered Thai a jacket. Of course she politely declined. "No thank you. That would defeat the purpose." Thai deeply wanted to take the jacket, and warm herself up, but her ego coudnt take it if she quit now. Besides, the looks she was getting from these boys were immaculate.

She smiled brightly and turned back to Cassidy. "How have you been?" It hadn't been that long since they met, but certainly something had to have happened? He did fall off his broom afterall. Perhaps he was still achy? Not that it was really any of Thai's business. But she was sort of nosey.

However, were Cassidy to offer a jacket, she might not be able to refuse... 


	4. A Friendly Date

**A "Friendly" Date**

**Cassidy:**

Cass was standing outside of Honeydukes waiting for Leanne to arrive. He was leaning against the wall of the building, his arms crossed over his chest. However, one wrist was tilted just enough that he could see his watch. He was nervous and fidgeted a little as he waited for her to arrive.

Cass wasn't sure what to think during this ... well date. What did Leanne think it was? Did she think it was a date date or did she think it was just a date between friends and nothing more? Cass, himself didn't really know what to think. He still couldn't believe he had asked her. Perhaps with that it mind he was hoping it was the former option.

The Gryffindor lad was dressed with faded blue jeans with an untuck white, long sleeve button up shirt. He wore his winter cloak, unclasped, loosely over his attire. Although it was winter, it was warm out. There was hardly any wind which made the day nice and bearable. Cass saw this as a good sign for the day. At least he hope so.

He turned his gaze towards the ground, looking at his crossed feet. His bangs fell over his eyes, at the moment Cass looked the picture of casual and calm. One would never guess the turmoil of questions that were going on inside of him.

**Leanne:**

Leanne walked slowly towards her destination. She couldn't help but to feel butterflies fly in her stomach as she walked. She knew, and had to constantly remind herself that this was nothing more than a friendly get-together with Cass, whom she'd come really good along with. Leanne couldn't help but to smile to herself at the thought of it, but then mentally slapped herself. _He's your first real friend who is a guy, don't screw this up!_

Sighing to herself, Leanne wondered why on earth she managed to walk so steadily, because inside she was all shaky. She needed to calm down, this was a friendly thing, right? Leanne was sort of uneasy about the whole situation, but had decided to make the better of it, and push her feelings aside. If Cass wanted to hang out with her, than that was fine, she sure weren't going to be a weirdo and lay too much thought in it (which she did). Friends hung out all the time...

Leanne looked down at her shoes as she walked in the busy streets. One black and one red enchanted Converse shoes, to keep warm and to stay dry. She was wearing a baggy torn jeans and a large black coat. Underneath she wore a simple thin dark and light purple striped sweatshirt. Her usual dark leathered bands were on her thin wrists.

Looking up from her feet, Leanne saw Cass standing a few feet away from her, leaning against the wall of the Honeyduke's building. She couldn't help but to smile as she approached him. Her cheeks were burning, whether it was the cold or his presence, she couldn't tell. "Hiya Cass!" Leanne said brightly, smiling as she stood in front of him.

**Cassidy:**

When Cass heard her voice, he looked up and smiled. "Hey," he said. "How's it going?" he then asked, to fill the quick silence and fill in any pleasantries. While he had been waiting her arrival, Cass had been trying to figure what they would do once she arrived. He had not really thought past the fact that this was actually happening. 

However, now that he was sure it was, he need to come up with something for them to do. They couldn't just stand around and stare at each other all day. It would get boring after awhile.

Cass knew that he invited her to come and check out the new place, however he figured they would do other things besides that. But what? Maybe he would place the question to Leanne and see what she wanted to do first. Maybe she had some sort of idea. However, he was inclined to think she was probably thinking much like him, however he could not be sure.

"What would you like to do first?" he then asked her.

**Leanne:**

_Hey. How's it going?_ Leanne smiled shyly. "Just fine! I almost got lost, being so exited. I haven't been here since forever," Leanne said without thinking. She blinked inwardly. _Wait, what? Did I just say that? Did I just say I was exited over this?_ Leanne felt like panicking, but shrugged it off. _Hope he didn't notice my slip of words... _

Leanne looked up at Cass with a smile. She didn't know why she felt so goofy, and weird. She didn't quite know how to handle things or how to act. She wasn't used to these kind of things, or being in these kind of situations. All she knew was that her heart was beating and she felt more at peace than before, and at the same time, she was nervous and uncomfortable.

_What would you like to do first?_ Leanne pondered slightly and looked behind her. _Why not?_ she thought to herself. "I donno, I mean, we're here so... why not go in here?" Leanne asked, pointing at Honeydukes. She smiled as she remembered that her stock of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean_ were out. She somehow, always carried some with her. It was a weird trait about her.

"Is it okay with you?" Leanne asked. She wanted it to be okay with Cass first. She didn't know if he'd planned anything or of they were simply hanging out. Nevertheless, Leanne had decided to take each thing as it came, and just be herself. Nothing was more important than that... almost.

**Cassidy:**

Cass grinned when she said that she was excited over it. "Well, no worse than me ... at least you didn't arrive early from the excitement," he said. Cass did not add on to his statement on the fact that he had been there for almost an hour from his own anxiousness.

He continued to smile when she thought about the question he asked her, at one point looking at the building behind them. _I donno, I mean, we're here so... why not go in here? Is it okay with you?_ she said. If he hadn't been opened to any idea she offered, Cass would not have asked her. However, he found it sweet that she asked anyway. Some girls would just pull him in with them. Some, not all.

"I don't mind," Cass said with a smile. "To be honest, I'm still surprised to be here that I hadn't really planned on what to do past going to the Golden Snidget," he then confessed with a sheepish smile. However, belatedly he revealed his thoughts towards this "date." He fretted mentally over it. As what if she didn't feel the same.

To cover up his blunder he pushed away from the wall and opened the door to the store for her, "Shall we?" he questioned.

**Leanne:**

_Well, no worse than me ... at least you didn't arrive early from the excitement... _Leanne grinned slightly. She didn't ask anything more about it, but left it to her imagination to figure out on it's own.

_I don't mind. To be honest, I'm still surprised to be here that I hadn't really planned on what to do past going to the Golden Snidget._ Leanne smiled slightly, but felt a bit curious inside.

_He's surprised? What am I then. I never thought he would ask me in a million years..._ Leanne pondered in her head. Had he had as many expectations to this as she had? Could this "date" possibly mean something more than just something... _friendly_? Leanne didn't dare to think it or admit the possibilities to herself. She was too scared of the outcome, if it were to be something that would break her. This ting was even more out of her reach than ever...

Cass pushed himself from the wall and walked over to the store. _Shall we?_ Leanne smiled brightly. It was one of her true smiles. One of those smiles she had whenever a moment in her life occurred that she knew she would cherish and remember for a long time. She nodded her head and walked through the door Cass held open for her.

"Quite the gentleman..." Leanne said with a small grin. She walked inside the store to the place where she knew the _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean_s were. She turned around slightly to see if Cass was there with her. "Do you like these?" she asked, pointing at the beans.

**Cassidy:**

_Quite the gentleman..._ Cass laughed softly as she uttered the words and she walked through the door. "I'm always a Gentleman," he said, he may have been exaggerating but he was pretty close to always a Gentleman. "I think my mother would skin my hide if I wasn't," he added.

His mother had been the one to teach him to be so polite. She had tried to teach Eddie, but it seemed that the teachings did not strike a deep cord within his twin as it did Cass. However, one could catch the teachings in Eddie once in a while, at least not when he was with Elsa. There was a hopeless cause right there.

Cass followed her into the shop. His eyes took in the multitude of candies that made home in the shop. There were shelves and shelves on sweets, enough to make Cass wonder how people had ever come up with so many ... and even why they would come up with some of them.

As Cass came up to Leanne she asked him, _Do you like these?_ as she pointed to Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Only when I get good flavors," Cass said with a smile. "One of your favorites?" he then questioned her, guessing. Why else would she ask if he liked them?

**Leanne:**

_I'm always a Gentleman. I think my mother would skin my hide if I wasn't._ Leanne let out a small soft laugh over these words. It was very true that Cass was polite, very polite. She remembered the first time she'd really met him, outside, when they'd bumped into each other. At first she'd had to admit that she thought he was flirting, not that she would know, but he'd only been as friendly as usual. Now, Leanne found herself thinking that's she'd been silly for thinking it. Of course, she still felt that way, even though she hoped that perhaps...

_Only when I get good flavors. One of your favorites?_ Leanne looked up and smiled brightly. Out of all the various candies and sweets she found in Honeydukes, Leanne just couldn't give up her childhood favorite. She seemed to have some very fond memories of it, and now she carried it with her at all time, if possible. Once, she even found a few, randomly lying in her bed. 

"Yeah, I can't seem to get the habit of me. I'm not really a huge candy person, save for these beans. I guess it's kind of childish of me," she said grinning as she took a small bag of them. "One would think I was addicted..." Leanne mused with a small smile.

Leanne walked over to the counter to pay, as she did she turned to Cass again. "Don't you have a favorite candy of some sort?" It hit Leanne at that time, that it was so much she didn't know about Cass. Well, she knew some, but she wanted to ask more, like small little things like his favorite candy, or what his best vacation had been. _Silly me,_ Leanne thoughts to herself as she was about to pay.


	5. Murmurings and Whisperings

**Murmurings and Whisperings have come to Fruitation**

**Leanne:**

Leanne stood quietly by herself, if you didn't know better, one would think she was turned back into her old self. Leanne looked at the Notice Board without taking her eyes off it. Her long wavy blonde hair hung freely past her small shoulders as she stood there in her uniform. Her face showed no emotions and her aura seemed quiet and withdrawn.

_A ball._ Leanne mused to herself. _My first ball_.

Leanne weren't really sure what to make of it. A ball? Yes, she'd seen it right, she wasn't dreaming. She knew this information would have a huge influence on the students population from this day off, and she knew she'd be one of them who almost constantly thought of it. Not because she was overly exited, but because she was suddenly filled with sadness.

_Perhaps I should not attend._ Leanne thought to herself and looked down. Words could not describe the feelings that she felt right now. She was her old self, and yet not. She had hopes, but she knew they would be crushed. That was the difference.

Leanne looked up again at the board. She was still standing there. Students were starting to gather around her and her claustrophobic side took over. Closing her eyes, letting a small sigh escape, Leanne returned to her seat with a heavy heart.

**Cassidy:**

Cass was tired, and sweaty. Not really a nice combination, but one he was used to. The boy had been out on the Quidditch field practicing and keeping shape. To prove this to some point, the Gryffindor carried his broom in one of his hands.

Cassidy yawned as he walked into the Great Hall. He probably would have made it to his seat if it weren't for the unusual murmurings and the large poster he spotted from the corner of his eyes. Curious, Cass made his way towards the poster, through the mass of people already present there. When he was close enough to read what was written his eyes widened. _A ball? At Hogwarts?_

There had to be a mistake. The last event held at this school was during the Triwizard Tournement. And yet the poster didn't change. Cass backed away from the poster and out of the crowd. He was thinking. Who was he going to ask. Well he knew. Would she say yes?

Even as he was thinking this, his eyes found her in the Great Hall. Sitting at her table. Could he even ask? He should. What if someone else asked her because he was too scared? He didn't want to go with anyone else.

Cass took a breath before he walked to the Ravenclaw Table. He took a seat across from Leanne Davis. "Hey Leanne," he said with a smile.

His mind blanked.

How could he bring it up? Of course she already noticed the poster. It was the topic of the morning. Could he just blurt it out? Would he even make sense? _Just do it!_ his mind told him.

"Do y-," he cleared his through when he found his voice came out scratchy. His mind remember their recent "date." It had went well... "Do you want to go to that, the ball with me?" he asked. Cass felt that he could hear his heart beat pounding in his ears. He wasn't even sure he would be able to hear her answer. He was kind of scared to hear it. She had looked sad, secluded when he approached.

_What if she didn't want to go?_ his mind couldn't help but think.

**Leanne:**

Leanne found herself awfully alone on the Ravenclaw table. Not only were there lack of students to fill the table, but when half of them, especially the girls, were up by that poster, it was unusual empty. Leanne found herself cursing the poster with the Spring Ball notice on.

_I'm so stupid, of course I want to go! _Leanne thought to herself. She even knew whom she wanted to go with, it was just. _It will never happen._ For some reason, that statement hurt more than the fact that she was planing not to go at all.

Leanne leaned forward, looking at the glass in front of her. She'd lost all her appetite. Foot was the least thing on her mind right now. A shadow movement in front of her made her looks up slightly. _Hey Leanne. _Leanne smiled shyly back, ignoring her heart skipping a beat. She smiled kind of sadly back as the truth dawned on her. "Hiya Cass," she spoke softly, looking down a bit.

_Why won't this pain in my chest just go away,_ Leanne wondered. It was amazing how incredibly sad a single poster could make her. Leanne had thought she'd be stronger than that.

"Do y-," words were spoken and Leanne looked up slightly. She ignored her heart skipping a beat again and continued to look at Cass. "Do you want to go to that, the ball with me?"

Leanne blinked, her huge blue eyes were stuck on Cass. _What?_ Leanne blinked again as her heart begun to race. She knew he cheeks were burning and she felt like shaking. If she had been standing, she was sure she would have collapsed.

_I walked the land of the dead, without seeing anything.  
I was blind, yes I was lost._

She couldn't breath. She couldn't function. Had he really said that? No, he couldn't, why would he? Leanne's breath was short, as if she was having difficulty breathing, and she was. She knew her cheeks were burning hot, as she was burning inside as well.

_Do you want to go to that, the ball with me?_

The words were stuck on her mind and she was speechless. There was noting more to say about that. _Yes_, she though. _Why can't I just say it? Yes! It's one little word!_

"I don-" Leanne begun to utter something and in the back of her mind she felt like dying. _Why? Aren't we just friends? But you're such a nice guy? You can't like me, right? Won't you go with someone else, someone who deserves you? I know a lot of girls would would go with you. Why me? I'm no special. I'm a lunatic!_

There was so much she wanted to say, but then, it was as if her panicking had turned into something else, something deeper. Suddenly, Leanne found herself smiling. Her heart felt a tiny bit lighter and her mind was suddenly clear. 

She'd let him wait way too long now. "Cass, I don't understand why you asked me. You deserve someone better." Leanne said, still smiling her most warmest and truest smile she'd ever smiled. It was small and shy, yet the greatest of them all. "But even though I know you can have so much better, I'm glad you asked me. I hoped that you would, because... I would really love to go with you." 

**Cassidy:**

If Cass had felt like he was drowning as he asked her to go, he felt it even more as he waited for her to answer. His mind couldn't help but think she was going to turn him down. Why would she want to go with him? There were plenty of other guys in the school she could go with.

He looked at her when she started to speak, "I don-" Was it going to be a refusual. Accepting doesn't usually start with don, assumably don't. He felt his heart drop into stomach, at the thought. He tried to keep his expression neutral.

However, he felt hope again when she spoke, _Cass, I don't understand why you asked me. You deserve someone better. But even though I know you can have so much better, I'm glad you asked me. I hoped that you would, because... I would really love to go with you._ He felt relief at her words, she wasn't turning him down.

Her words did make him think. She didn't expect him to ask her? Was that what she was saying. However a smile spread over his lips. "There wasn't anyone else I wanted to ask, Leanne," he said. "When .. when I read the poster, you were the person who came to mind ..."

"If anyone deserves someone better, it's you ..." he said with a blush. "I'm not all that great..."

**Leanne:**

Trying to explain what she felt was useless. She knew if she tried to say it in words, it wouldn't make sense. She knew if she tried uttering them, she would be too scared. She knew if she tried to think too much about it, she'd get a headache. So, Leanne did the most unnatural thing of her, and that was to just let it go.

Leanne looked down as Cass spoke. _There wasn't anyone else I wanted to ask, Leanne. When .. when I read the poster, you were the person who came to mind..._ Leanne closed her eyes for the smallest of seconds.

_A heartbeat._

Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she thought the whole world could hear her. Somehow though, she just didn't care. What did you call this feeling, the one she felt? It made her smile, it made her heart pound and it made her believe that she really could learn to fly someday.

Leanne looked up again with her most truest smile. It was strange how easily they came to her now, now that Cass was here. She remembered how hard it used to be, to smile. The most simplest thing as smiling, it used to make her cry instead.

_If anyone deserves someone better, it's you... I'm not all that great..._ Leanne smiled shyly and blushed. "No, Cass. You..." Leanne closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes again and looked straight into Cass' eyes. "You are more than great. You make me smile."

**Cassidy:**

At her words, a smile touched Cassidy's lips. "I think it's safe to say we don't deserve each other, or maybe for this fact we do," he stated honestly. However, the happiness that Cass felt was starting to bubble, and turn into energy. Energy he needed to get rid of.

"I guess we'll meet ... um in the Entrance Hall? Unless we think of some place better ... May 12th," he then stated, shifting positions. "Sound good?"

He shifted again, "I'll talk to later Leanne ... I gotta get going," he stated. He was having difficulties sitting still. He wasn't good company for the moment, not to mention he was still sweaty from his practice out on the field from earlier. However, he was about to gain a little more sweat, as he planned to return there to get rid of his energy.

Cass gave her another smile before he all but ran from the Great Hall. However, once he reached the Grounds he broke into a run towards the Quidditch field. He had never felt so much energy before ... it had to come out somewhere and he had rather it not be in the Great Hall. He didn't need to scare her away now that she agreed to go with him!


	6. Sweep me off My Feet

**Sweep me off my Feet**

**Leanne:**

Leanne glanced in the mirror. She twirled around slightly, her deep sea blue eyes never leaving the mirror. She looked at herself until she found her eyes in the mirror and stared at herself. There she was, a small pale girl of 16. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back and sat up in a nice messy bun with various lose strands of hair falling freely around her face.

She wore a beautiful violet and dark blue dress with light layers on attire thread, page one, dress one. She wore matching dark violet, plum, coloured make up. Sort of natural, and matching her deep blue eyes.

Leanne sighed to herself and walked out of the dorm and out of the common room. She was going to met Cass now. If she remembered right, they were to met by the Entrance Hall and walk together down to where the ball were to be. On the grounds.

As she walked in her own little world, her heels clicking by each step, Leanne felt herself go nervous. What if he thought her pick of dresses were awful or that **she** was just plain awful. _No, Cass would never think that,_ Leanne had to remind herself. She smiled inwardly.

Leanne had decided to wear one colourful and one a bit more classic, basic black, for each day. Leanne felt her heart beat faster for each step she took and soon she was standing at the top of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. She took a deep breath as she saw Cass standing down there, waiting.

_Just, calm down. This is no big deal,_ Leanne tried to calm herself before she started to walk down the stairs slowly. She smiled shyly as she locked eyes with Cass. She finally reached the bottom the stairs and walked over to him. "Hi Cass," she said lamely. She felt so stupid, yet, she was so incredibly glad that he'd invited her with him. If not for that, she'd probably not gone. "I- I hope you're ready," Leanne smiled shyly and looked at him.

**Cassidy:**

It was finally the day; the day he was both eagerly awaiting and dreading at the same time. The whole, it'll be magical and then, what if something goes wrong? However, Cass was not one to dwell long on the what ifs. He would take things as they came. Like he always did.

He dressed in his tuxedo. Cass had gone for the traditional black. However, the vest, tie, and inside trimmings were dark red in color, almost matching the black but with the catch of light one would swear it was red. He did not do much with his hair, ran a brush through it, looking in the mirror than left his dorm. On his way to the Entrance Hall, Cass brushed his bangs to the sides, giving his hair its usual look.

Arriving in the Entrance Hall, Cass noticed he had arrived before Leanne. Why was he always an early bird?

Because that bird gets the worm, thats why.

Cass knew his earliness had been worth it just to see Leanne descend the the stairs. He was struck speechless but he did manage to keep his jaw from hanging open, so give him kudo points for that. She looked so beautiful. Her hair tied back, yet not with the strands flowing freely around her face and the dress ... well she just looked amazing!

When she smiled at him shyly, Cass smiled in return. When she spoke_Hi Cass. I- I hope you're ready,_ Cass almost didn't speak. He swallowed, wetting his throat. "You look wonderful," he stated somewhat weakly, before he offered her his arm so they could go to the Ball.

**Leanne:**

As she'd walked over to him, Leanne noticed how handsome he looked. She felt her cheeks burning, or perhaps she'd been blushing the entire time. She couldn't tell. However, she was sure it was somewhat noticeable.

_You look wonderful._

It left her speechless. _Wonderful?_ She didn't know what to say, her words had left her. All she could hear was her heard beating and her cheeks burning. And then, she was overcome by the feeling again, the feeling that told her that she could do anything; that she could be able to fly.

The words were out before she could think. "You- you really think so... No one's ever told me that before," she said quietly with a small smile on her face. She'd looked away slightly, feeling embarrassed. She remembered how her grandmother had constantly told her how hideous she'd been and that she'd never manage to look good enough.. but then, here was a boy saying she looked wonderful. In spite of everything she'd heard throughout her childhood...

Leanne smiled brightly before taking his offered hand. "Thank you Cassidy," she said, using his real first name for the first time. She weren't even sure why. "And may I say you don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling.

Walking with him, Leanne suddenly added. "Actually, I'd rather say you were quite handsome," she said shyly, keeping her eyes fixed ahead as they walked. Where on earth did she get the courage to speak like this from?

**Cassidy:**

_You- you really think so... No one's ever told me that before,_ at her words, Cass cocked an eyebrow and he found his words coming back. Or rather these ones just sprung to his tongue so easily, wanting to be spoken. "Then, I think you need someone to tell you that every day now," he stated, "as it's the truth." He gave her a smile.

Cass had watched a couple in front of them walk through some doors, the doors they were heading for when he heard her say, _Thank you Cassidy._ He smiled and shook his head. "No thank you necessary," he said. He didn't add onto the comment as he knew if he added anything else Leanne would protest his statement. He knew she would probably protest his saying that thanks were not necessary. Her previous comment told him that she wasn't used to such compliments, and hence would feel she needs to say thank you. 

However, such comments should not crop up only when these was such an event. They should be dropped every day, and actually be meant. Girls, even guys, can look good every day.

_And may I say you don't look so bad yourself. Actually, I'd rather say you were quite handsome._ He smiled at her comment, chuckling softly. "Nah, I look like I do every day," he stated. "Don't let the suit deceive you ... they are very good at that, after all." He gave a soft laugh as they walked through the doors that led to the grounds.

"Wow ... the grounds shape up good too," he stated, changing the subject.

**Leanne:**

_Then, I think you need someone to tell you that every day now, as it's the truth._ Leanne felt like stopping, but she didn't. Cass was just so... so sweet! And incredibly nice to her. She felt like just hugging him then and there, but she'd have to keep herself from doing so, as the fear of awkwardness and rejection was stronger than the impulsive thing itself.

Instead, Leanne just smiled back at him and looked straight ahead. _No thank you necessary_. Leanne felt like protesting yet again. but didn't. Oh, she had so much to thank him for. His kind words, his offering hand, his whole self. Or just, because he was so nice to her. The way he treated her. The way he could actually hold a conversation with her without seemingly being too bored. Leanne knew that if she just got the chance, she too knew how to babble.

People often found her as this little shy girl, who would know that underneath that calm surface was a pretty little girl with a huge heart and a lot on her mind?

_Nah,I look like I do every day._ Leanne smiled at his words. "Exactly," she said, but barely a whisper. She weren't even sure if he'd heard her. The words she'd spoken a few seconds ago had not only been directed to today, Leanne always found Cass handsome. It was just with her, that now that he wore a tux, she'd have a reason for saying so. How embarrassing wouldn't it be if she just exclaimed that she found him handsome every time she saw him? No, she was too withdrawn for that just yet.

_Don't let the suit deceive you ... they are very good at that, after all._ Leanne only kept smiling as she looked up at him. She felt no need to argue about it as she knew what she truly had meant by her previous statement about his looks.

_Wow ... the grounds shape up good too._ Leanne looked away from Cass as he said so. She glanced around with her deep blue eyes, still keeping her goofy small smile on her face. She felt calm and relaxed. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Who could've thought it could turn out this nice?" she said shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"I must say, they've done quite a good job on this," she mused as they kept walking. She looked up at Cass, as he was, even with her heels, a lot taller than her. "No wonder student's weren't allowed to wander around here, some of them would probably just have messed it up," she said smiling.

**Cassidy:**

"Ah, some probably messed it up some how anyway," Cass stated in response to her saying it was probably why they had not wanted students to wander that part of the grounds. "After all, when told no people want to do it all the more. Just look at Dustin and Eddie to see that example in action sometime," he stated with a grin.

Cass's eyes had been wandering the area as he spoke. He had to admit he was impressed by how the grounds had changed for this affair. Although he could see the grounds still there, there was the magicalness that was added with the decorations and additions the school had added to it. 

If anything, their choice in decorations had enhanced the feel of spring and the romance feeling of the ball. Cassidy was actually kind of interested to see how the ball would affect those attending it. He didn't want to think too seriously on it affecting his relationship with Leanne. He was scared to even contemplate it. For it could go for better or for worse. Personally, Cass could only hope it would go for better.

"Well Lovely Lady," Cass then stated with a smile towards, "what would you like to do first?" It seemed the majority of the event was based on dancing, as he could already see a few people making use of the floating dance floor. Now, that was an interesting touch. Save the nature feel to things but allow students to have a hard and clean surface to dance on.

**Leanne:**

_Ah, some probably messed it up some how anyway. After all, when told no people want to do it all the more. Just look at Dustin and Eddie to see that example in action sometime._ Leanne nodded her head and looked around again with a small smirk. "So, do you know if your brother and his friend did some mischief on these ground? I've heard some pretty crazy things," she said frowning. "But then again, people say all kind of things just to get attention," she said, kind of absent minded.

Shuddering, Leanne felt like she'd suddenly zoned out and come back. She looked up at Cass. "It's not like I believe what's been whispered in the corridors," she smiled shrugging her shoulders.

Leanne took her eyes away from Cass and glanced around again. The aria was truly beautiful. Fresh and spring-ish, with a romantic touch. Leanne felt like being in a dream. This was a dream. At least for her. She felt like Cinderella, even though she was having the time of her life, she knew it would all fall apart sometime. It was just the way she though about life, Leanne weren't really an optimistic person. She'd seen too much bad to think that anything good could ever last with her.

_Well Lovely Lady, what would you like to do first?_ Leanne glanced around before looking up at him. She saw people going towards the refreshments table, and some going to the dance floor. _I want to dance with you._

Grinning, Leanne took a hold of Cass' hand. "Let's dance," she whispered. She didn't know where her sudden spark of courage came from. But, she'd pulled Cass with her into the crowd, even though she hated being so close to so many people. She let her small hands slide up on his shoulders and smiled. "I-," she swallowed, feeling as if a big rock was stuck in her throat. "I've never danced with anyone before," she admitted, blushing slightly.

**Cassidy:**

_Let's dance_

Cass had barely heard the whispered utterance before he felt her hand upon his pulling him through the crowd and towards the elevated dance floor. He did not resist but rather followed along as she led the way. However, Cass felt his heart jump into his throat.

The moment had seemed to happen so fast. One moment he had been standing peacefully with Leanne on the edge of the area and now he was standing admist dancing bodies with her hands on his shoulders, and his own moving to rest against her waist. When she spoke, Cass leaned his head forward to catch the words that she had spoken.

_I-I've never danced with anyone before._

A small smile touched Cass's lips as he observed the small blush that had touched her cheeks. "We're well matched then," he stated with a small amount of humor in his voice, "I have never danced a step in my life." It was truth, he had not thought about dancing in accordance to the ball. It had slipped his mind. However, the two were lucky that the current song was a slow song, requiring very little effort from the dancers.

Cass discreetly observed those around him before the two of them just went with the music...

**Leanne:**

As the words had came out of her mouth, the true fact came rushing to her. _I don't know how to dance, what am I doing?!_ However, her panicking situation was sort of saved by the fact that it was a slow dance. However, Leanne felt as if she'd gotten a small shock as he touched her waist. _What was I thinking? _she thought to herself, the small blush fading slowly. _Sparks_.

_"We're well matched then," _Cass responded humorously. _He's only saying that since we're friends,_ Leanne instantly thought with a small shy smile. It was sort of her way to keep herself from pain, by thinking the worst all the time. Some times it was good, but at times like these, perhaps it wasn't. But Leanne wouldn't dare take that chance... at least, not yet. Perhaps...?

Leanne felt sort of calmed as Cass said he neither had danced before. She smiled to herself and went with the music. Taking a quick peek at the other people around her, she leaned on Cass' chest. At the time it just seemed natural. Still, she was so unsure of her own actions. She did things without thinking twice. Even though she saw people around them doing the same, she weren't sure if she'd done right.

When her mind had caught up with her actions, it was too late to reverse, so Leanne just stayed like that. Slow dancing. _I'm such an airhead... _Leanne mused to herself. Spite her grim thoughts, she had to admit to herself, that she was having the time of her life. 

A small sigh escaped her lightly pink lips. She was smiling, even though she weren't facing anyone. She was just smiling to herself. Closing her eyes, Leanne found the courage to say what she'd been thinking about in her head. "Thank you for inviting me," she said.

No one would ever know how much thought, confusion and emotion it laid behind those simple words that came from her lips. No one.

**Cassidy:**

As they danced, Cass's eyes were focused on the floor, and somewhat on those around them. He wasn't completely comfortable with the fact that he had no clue what he was doing. It was with a little surprise that he felt Leanne's head come to a rest against his shoulder. He had given a quick, almost frantic, glance around to find various couples in similiar positions.

He will his heart to calm down, to quit to beating so fast. He was sure that Leanne could probably hear how fast it was beating with her head against his shoulder. The Gryffindor lad always seemed the essance of cool or laid back ... almost as if his feathers never got ruffled. This was far from the truth, especially in this moment.

With one more glance at the couples around them, Cass's grip on Leanne changed and shifted so that it was more comfortable and natural for the both of them. He hoped he was doing this right. He hoped that Leanne didn't feel uncomfortable. And he just hoped he could shut his mind off for the time being to enjoy these moments with her in his arms. Who knows if this will ever happen again? What if something happens tonight or tomorrow night or the last night to ruin all this? Ah, he needed to shut of his mind. He did not like thinking what bad things could happen.

A relief from his mind came when he heard Leanne say, _Thank you for inviting me._ She was thanking him again. Cass didn't know her circumstances or her life, but he felt it odd that she could feel so insecure about herself ... that no one would want to be with her, that no one thought she was pretty, nee beautiful. He was disturbed by that.

"It's my pleasure," he then stated softly before he lightly kissed the top of her head.

He grimaced mentally ... should he had done that?

**Leanne:**

_It's my pleasure,_ Cass stated softly. Leanne's eyes were still closed as she heard him speak. Somehow she truly thought he meant it. However, the second the thought had crossed her mind, she'd frozen inside. Or more precisely, paralyzed. She opened her eyes, and she felt as if she'd been torn out of herself. She was still dancing, staying in his arms. She was still leaning against him, only, her body was sort of tense. He'd kissed the top of her head.

It was like an explosion in her mind. It was on the top of her head, nevertheless, and she couldn't see it, but for her, it was still a kiss. Perhaps it had been her imagination. Perhaps she was just so happy for this moment, that she'd started to hope, just for a tiny second, and then her imagination had played a trick on her.

Leanne just simply couldn't face the truth. She'd never come from a home of love or compassion. She'd always been taught to do better, that nothing she did was ever good enough. She'd been taught how to dress properly, how to shut up and never speak ones mind and that no one should ever love her, arrange marriage was what waited a head for her.

But now, here she was, in the arms of a boy she really cared for. And he'd somewhat kissed her. _No_, Leanne had to remind herself. _It was on the top of my head, nothing big, really_. It was like when he'd said she looked good, she couldn't believe him. Could she?

Leanne felt as if she'd stopped breathing, at least, it was as if she'd stopped functioning really. Her heart was beating so hard she knew Cass had to feel it. And the blushed cheeks. Even though he could see them, she was sure he felt the heat from them. She had no response to his actions, therefore, she stayed silent, in his arms. Hoping that the moment would last forever.


	7. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

**Leanne:**

It was late, really late. The moon was actually shining, and it was a very weird coincidence that the night would've been so beautiful on the last night of the Spring Ball. The moon shone down on the nightly grounds that were perfectly dimmed for the evening. The first small grasshopper-sounds of the year had begun to appear and silvery lights came from the bugs' wings in the edge of the ball.

Leanne closer her dark blue eyes. In the dimmed light, her eyes seemed perhaps even more dark blue than usual. Her eyes were smoky and she'd chosen a simple black dress for her last evening. She'd chosen to wear her hair down, in curls. It fit her perfectly.

Leanne had had the time of her life. Spite the drama on the dance floor last evening, Leanne couldn't help but to feel that spite that she'd had the best time ever. _Am I so selfish?_ Leanne wondered to herself.

However, no matter Leanne tried to give some of her attention to the drama that had unfold, she couldn't help but to feel the way she did. All she could think of was this moment, this evening. Last evening. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of Cassidy.

And now, here she was, in his arms again. The last dance of the evening. It was all going to end. This little dream of hers. She knew it wouldn't last, how could it? She was who she was, and that was that. It still blew her mind that he'd asked her out, and she'd constantly had to remind herself that it was all because they were friends. Nothing more. It hurt to be near him, but then, it was also the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Leanne opened her dark blue orbs and looked up at Cass with a light smile on her lips. "Thank you for this evening. I really-," she paused, looking for the words she was seeking. "This is the best time I've ever had in my life," she said smiling. The sentence was not overdone, it was the simple, yet cruel truth.

**Cassidy:**

The ball was progressing to an end, and Cass felt that the ball had gone well for him. Nothing bad had happened between him and Leanne. His "mistake" of kissing her on the top of her head had not ended in a catastrophe but things didn't get any better either. Cass could not really guess what was going through Leanne's mind ... as such he was wary trying to move forwards or anything.

_She probably thinks of me as only a friend,_ he thought to himself as they swayed to the music.

_Thank you for this evening. I really-," she paused, looking for the words she was seeking. "This is the best time I've ever had in my life._ A slight smile graced Cassidy's lips at her words. "You're welcome," he stated softly. His mood seemed to lower with each minute ... the ball would end and then things would go back to the way they had been ... sure there may be some differences from the Ball .. maybe a new couple that popped up in result of the event, couples that would probably not be together by the next month.

**Leanne:**

_You're welcome._ Leanne kept her small smile when a thought crossed her mind. _Kiss him._ She nearly fainted by her own idea. The timing seemed to perfect. Here she was, looking up at him while she had his attention. It was the perfect moment... and Leanne knew it. _Kiss him_, she thought to herself again. For a second Leanne was sure she was going to do it, but then she didn't.

The moment was broken. She'd taken too long.

Leanne looked away, leaning on his chest again. She was suddenly overcome by sadness. She was a coward. This was it. This was their last dance, the last night. Everything would go back to the way it had used to be once the night was over. Some things would probably be changed, like Dustin and Maia... but Leanne, well, she and Cass would probably stay the same. Just because she was being such a coward!

_Leanne, you're so stupid!_ Leanne thought gloomy to herself. _You always mess things up_, she thought. Leanne felt a pain in her heart and a rock in her throat. She remembered the "kiss" last night. Cass had kissed her on top of the head. _He only thinks of me as a friend though..._ Leanne pondered. _It was a friendly "have a nice evening" kiss,_ she thought, convincing herself.

The sadness stayed in her chest as she song came to an end. Leanne didn't want to let go at all. This little flare of memory would probably always be remembered in her heart. And, as if she hadn't messed up enough, Leanne just couldn't keep her mouth. "Cass, I've not had many people that I could talk to, yet along call friends... but I think I can safely assume that you're one of my best friends," Leanne said looking up with a small shy, slightly sad smile.

As she realized what she'd said, her heart was even more saddened. There, now she'd said it. Of course, there would never be a chance for her ever again. She'd ruined it. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was around people, Leanne would probably have let her tears fall...

**Cassidy:**

As Leanne looked up at him after he had spoken he felt the moment as she had, although perhaps he was unaware of it. His mind was in turmoil ... to do it or not to do it. Would it wreck everything? If it did could he salvage the situation? If they couldn't be more, Cass didn't want to lose her friendship. If that was the only thing he would get from her he would savor it.

The moment had passed ... she had returned to her previous position of her head resting against his chest. Cass tried not to dwell on it. He would not be disappointed by so little of a thing. Vaguely he heard the music come to an end. However, he noticed when Leanne had looked up at him and spoke. _Cass, I've not had many people that I could talk to, yet along call friends... but I think I can safely assume that you're one of my best friends._

It felt as if a stone had been dropped in his stomach. Best friend. Was that all she viewed him as. Cass swallowed his pride and his fears. Whatever happens, he would face it. If he lost her ... well ... he'd work to get her back.

"Leanne," he stated softly. "I'd like to be more than just friends with you," he continued into the same soft tone, his hand coming up to cup her cheek before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back after a moment, his eyes watching her face for anything ... anything ... did he ruin it all? Would this be the start of something new? What...

... just anything...

**Leanne:**

_I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid!_ Leanne thought. She was still so close to tears, but years of practice made her hold it all inside. She refused to look at Cass, as she was sure she'd ruined it. However, as Cass ever so softly spoke her name, Leanne automatically looked up. Her dark blue eyes lost and emotional.

_I'd like to be more than just friends with you._

Time froze. Leanne couldn't breath. The only thing that moved was her heart, and it was pondering with such force the she was sure it would pop right out. Her legs felt like jelly, she felt like collapsing any second. It was a wonder she could keep herself standing.

Time moved again. Leanne kept her eyes open as she saw what happened. He cupped her cheek gently bringing the blush to her cheeks. Then, he kissed her.

A kiss.

A small soft kiss on her lips. Leanne felt like her heart had exploded, and instantly her eyes closed as he did so. The feeling spreading through her body was indescribable. It was a feeling she'd never had before. A feeling she could never place. Was it love? Could it be?

The moment seemed to last forever, yet end too soon. His lips left hers and Leanne opened her eyes. The blush stayed on her cheeks and her breath was quivering. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was in his arms, he wouldn't have been able to stand by herself.

Leanne's blue orbs just looked at Cass. She honestly didn't know what to say, or what to do. Had it really happened? Leanne couldn't remember. It was like she'd woken up to find the dream real. Leanne took a deep breath as if uncomfortable with her placement, yet made no effort in trying to get away. She had to calm down.

"I,-" Leanne begun to say, her eyes never leaving Cass'. Leanne swallowed. _Don't screw this up!_ Leanne hissed at herself. "I can't believe you did that," Leanne breathed. Based on her shocked condition, it was hard to see whether she meant it as a god or a bad thing. However, her words had begun to flow, she'd found her speech. However, she was still as scared and insecure as ever.

"I just don't understand. Perhaps I'll never understand, I mean... agh! I just mess things up! You can't possibly want me, I, mean, I'm just gonna get on your nerves and then," she was speaking quickly and nervously. She'd never been so vulnerable before...

"I mean, look now, I'm just messing this up!" Leanne said, taking a deep breath, finally looking away. "You don't know how much I like you Cass," Leanne whispered the last part, she wasn't even sure he'd heard her.

**Cassidy:**

Cass felt as if his heart was in his throat as he watched the range of expressions that had flittered over her face. His heart was just pounding so hard and fast. He was trying to keep from his mind that he had not done the right thing. Cass refused to think that. He couldn't think that. That was believing he had no chance.

However, at the light blush over her cheeks and the catch in her breath seemed like good signs ... at least Cass hoped they were. He did not rush her to respond, however he couldn't help the uneasiness he felt. She hadn't slapped him, so that was also a good sign... Oh he wished she would say something!

_I,- I just don't understand. Perhaps I'll never understand, I mean... agh! I just mess things up! You can't possibly want me, I, mean, I'm just gonna get on your nerves and then. I mean, look now, I'm just messing this up!_

At her words, a light smile touched the corner of Cass's lips. "Leanne, we all mess up ... I been dreading that I was going to mess up this whole weekend ... especially a few minutes ago," he told her softly. "I kept dreading and wondering, did I just mess the brittle connection we currently? Can this wonderful girl possibly want me past a friend?" he continued weakly, swallowing.

When she turned her head away saying, _You don't know how much I like you Cass._ He gently ducked his head so that he could see her face. "Then likewise, you don't know how much I like you," he told her honestly. Cass glanced briefly around the dance floor ... he snaked an arm around her waist, "Lets go sit down," he then murmured to her softly ... the Dance Floor could not be a good place for this he felt... realizing where they were again.

**Leanne:**

Leanne felt the urge to run away. She was just being so silly that it was almost embarrassing. She was feeling stupid for messing up with her stupid words, and messing up because she was feeling stupid. It was all very complicated. However, at Cass' words, she calmed down.

_Leanne, we all mess up ... I been dreading that I was going to mess up this whole weekend ... especially a few minutes ago. I kept dreading and wondering, did I just mess the brittle connection we currently? Can this wonderful girl possibly want me past a friend?_

He'd been worried about this weekend? Leanne blinked.

He'd called her wonderful.

A true smile graced her lips where the touch of his lips were still lingering in her mind. Although trying to avoid his look, Leanne still couldn't as he leveled down to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he spoke again. _Then likewise, you don't know how much I like you_.

A warm feeling spread through her as he'd said that. She kept on smiling, the small blush staying on her cheeks. Seeing that Cass looked around, Leanne did so to, suddenly remembering where they stood. People were walking off the dance floor, and so should they.

Cass snaked an arm around her waist. _Lets go sit down._ Leanne nodded her head, as she honestly didn't know what else to do. Although, she was completely agreeing. The dance floor was no longer the place to be. Completely trusting Cass, she'd figure he'd lead them to wherever he would want to sit down. Smiling, she'd follow him.


	8. candy & hyperactivity

**candy && hyperactivity && drained**

**Cassidy:**

Cass had broken down and given Livy candy early in the morning. He knew the moment that she was eating the candy it was a mistake. The little angel of a four year old had become a whirlwind of energy. Cass was only lucky he could keep up with the child. However, by noon the sugar began to wear done and tiredness seeped into the little girl's system.

As such, Cass was now walking around Diagon Alley with a drowsy four year old in his arm, her blonde head resting on his shoulder. Surprising enough, the girl showed no trace of the sugar, however this was only because Cass had been able to get her to slow down enough to wash its remains off her face and hands.

The sixteen year old knew that as soon as she calmed down for at least an hour she would be back up and going again ... right now was the equivalent of a nap. Aside from the fact that his arms were getting tired, Cassidy did not mind carrying the little world wind around. At least now he had time to look at things he was curious in instead of following the little one around. Yes, Cass was an indulgent older brother. But then what could one expect with twelve years separating them?

However, with Livy in his arms, Cass was restrained from picking anything up and looking at it. So for now, he content himself to window shop ... that is just looking at the items. He was actually looking into the window of a Divinations Shop when he heard someone call his name from behind. Cass turned around to see who had called.

**Leanne:**

A small sixteen year old girl, perhaps not taller than 5'5, walked down the busy street in Diagon Alley. Her long dark blonde hair was hanging loosely around her face and past her shoulders. It had grown a lot during the warm boring summer days. The girl occasionally stopped by a window to peek through. The baggy pair of dark ripped jeans hugged her hips and a thin, long, black and red striped sweater hung on her skinny form. The girl had a dark brown bag hanging on her shoulder. It was filled with school books, and it hardly looked like she'd be able to carry it because of her skinny form, although she did.

She was strong.

She needed to be strong.

Leanne tore her gaze from one of the many shops she'd stopped by and continued walking. She didn't have a lot of shopping to do, but she had some, and now she was done. It was right past noon, and it felt good that she was done so early. Now she had the time to just relax, although, she hadn't done anything else the last couple of weeks. She'd done all her summer homework weeks ago. All she did now, was wait for school to begin again.

For the last three weeks, Leanne had stayed at a small In in Diagon Alley, and frankly, she was getting more bored than ever. There was nothing new that happened there. She knew the streets inside-out by now.

Walking past a Divination Shop, Leanne remembered when she used to take the class, the one she was slowly but surly failing. But, as she was about to walk past it, something caught her attention. She stopped, her dark stormy blue eyes rested on the figure, whose back was facing her.

Cass. 

Images of the spring ball back at school rested in her mind. Every word, every feeling that she'd felt that night came back to her. He'd said he wanted to be more than friends. He'd kissed her. He'd said he wanted to be something more... more than friends. Where were they now? Leanne shook her head slightly before walking up to him.

"Hiya Cass," she spoke softly, a smile gracing her slightly pink lips. If it hadn't been for the small blush that had suddenly landed on her cheeks, her face would have looked awfully pale. Leanne smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say. Once again he'd left her speachless.

**Cassidy:**

When Cass turned he saw Leanne and a smile lit his lips. "Hey Leanne," he stated, before he turned his attention to the four year old in his arms. "Wanna say hi to the pretty lady?" he asked the child, knowing full well the answer. Livy shook her head stubbornly and buried her face into Cass's shoulder. It wasn't for being shy but rather Livy always got into a crabby mood when she was tired.

He chuckled softly before he looked back to Leanne. "I tried," he said. "She had some sweets this morning so now she's tired," he continued, glancing down at the blonde head on his shoulder. "This is my second youngest sister, Olivia or Livy," he then said, looking at Leanne again.

"How has your summer been so far?" Cass then asked her. She looked a little different than the end of the school year however Cass could not really decide if it was from the summer or the fact that she had grown a little more during the summer. Although similar they were different, as the former would change when coming back to Hogwarts. Where as the latter would remain.

His mind in this track, he couldn't help as the events from last few months came to his mind, especially the ball. He didn't really know where they were standing with each other right now. Were they still just friends, more than friend, or a couple? He was uncertain.

**Leanne:**

Leanne played with the end of her brown bag that hung over her shoulder. There was a hole in the side of it that could keep her hands occupied. When Leanne got nervous, she needed something to do something to keep half her mind away and not burst out and embarrass her. Although, she was not as nervous around Cass as she used to be, she was more insecure. However, she smiled. She couldn't help it. Cass just brought out the smile in her, the small dimple on her right cheek showing slightly. 

_I tried. She had some sweets this morning so now she's tired. This is my second youngest sister, Olivia or Livy._ Leanne nodded her head, her face lit up. "Livy, the one you spoke of? She's adorable!" Leanne grinned. "Even though she doesn't wanna see me right now," she added with a small smirk.

_How has your summer been so far?_ Leanne shrugged her small shoulders. She'd been away from home the entire time, not been at home once. Well, only on her arrival, but then she'd left. Some would probably call it _running away from home_, although, Leanne didn't consider it her home. Besides, it wasn't like anyone cared. So, she'd stayed a bit in the outside of London before moving into the city and Diagon Alley.

"It's been," she looked for the right word, she didn't want Cass so get worried or anything, she could handle it perfectly by herself. However, why was she so concerned about telling if she was perfectly fine about it? "rather boring," Leanne stated. "I've hung out a lot here in London, so, I basically know these streets by heart now," Leanne grinned putting on her good act. She couldn't lie to Cass, but she couldn't tell the sincere truth either... it was her own little drama.

**Cassidy:**

_Livy, the one you spoke of? She's adorable! Even though she doesn't wanna see me right now._ Cassidy smiled as her comments towards Livy, although the little girl seemed to be paying neither teenager any mind. "Don't take it bad," he said with a small laugh, "but I don't even think she wants to see me right now ... probably more likely just the inside of her eye lids." Cass glanced down once more at the blonde head on his shoulder. He could not say how long Livy would be in her crabby mood. He hoped it wouldn't be too long though.

It was never fun to carry around a crabby younger sister. If she remained so, Cass knew he would cut his time there short and take her home.

Cass turned his attention to Leanne when she answered his question. _It's been rather boring. I've hung out a lot here in London, so, I basically know these streets by heart now._ He waited patiently her to find the right words when she started. He nodded his head slightly in understanding on coming to know the area very well.

"I could imagine, with little to do I'm sure you would know this place pretty darn well," he said. He was still suspicious of her taking care of herself and ect. but that had become more from the fact that as he learned more about her the more he became concern for her health, but physical and mental. Leanne did not seem to have had a normal childhood and from what he had seen already it affected her. However, he said nothing on it. He would not upset her by prying into it, at least not right now.

You want to go sit down somewhere?" Cass then asked. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk kind of and also his arms were getting tired from holding Livy, although he wasn't sure she would let him put her down. However it was easer to sit and hold her rather than stand.

**Leanne:**

Why was it that whenever Leanne thought she'd found something great, it turned around to grown and bite at her? Why was it that every time she'd smiled at someone, they'd turn out to betray her and stab her in the chest? Why was it that she always kept all her feelings inside? Was it all because of herself? Was she just not meant for happiness?

Leanne blinked.

Why was it that she couldn't bring herself to tell Cass the truth? To pour out her poor tired heart at someone. What was she so afraid of? Rejection? Leanne doubted that Cass would reject her so ruthlessly. But still, there was always this small voice in the back of her head that kept telling her she wasn't worth his trouble. She wasn't worth it. She would never be, to anyone.

A small voice who whispered lullabies to her at night. A small voice who laughed at her every time she did something wrong. A small voice who stabbed her every time she wake up.

Leanne looked up at Cass, once again pressing down all her inner weaknesses. She wouldn't dare to show them. She just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing to Cass. He meant too much to her.

I could imagine, with little to do I'm sure you would know this place pretty darn well. 

"Yeah," Leanne breathed out with a small shy smile. "Although, one can look at it as a advantage," she smiled, "knowing where things are I mean," she quickly added putting her weight on one foot and sort of twirling the other one where she stood. A nervous habit. Some would call it a bad habit.

_You want to go sit down somewhere?_ Leanne's face lit up slightly as he asked her that. Perhaps there was still a small chance for her in the world.

"I would love to," Leanne replied happily, her smile slowly forming into a small playful smirk. "Hey! Now the advantage of knowing where things are comes in handy," she smiled as she realized she hadn't had a single thing to eat the entire day.

She was starving.

"I know this really nice place where I can get something to eat... oh, and you too if you're hungry. I mean, do you want to get something to eat?" Leanne babbled on, as she also used to do when she got nervous. She smiled nervously, a bit shyly while she looked hopefully up at Cass with her deep dark blue eyes.


	9. Stay with Me

**Stay with Me**

**Leanne:**

It was running late, really late. It was past bedtime for most students at Hogwarts, but not for Leanne, she had Prefect duties... at least, she had **had** prefect duties. Her work was now over and done, she'd patrolled the corridors long enough, and someone else was doing that job now. 

However, Leanne was restless, she couldn't sleep. She was haunted by dreams and ghosts in her mind. Ever since she'd fainted in class, she'd been like this. Leanne was seeing more and more of her old life now, from back then when she was a fourth year. She was alone and scared. There weren't anyone for her now...

Leanne let her feet carry her, she was still half dressed in her school uniform. She was wearing her usual skirt and the thin shirt outside in the slightly cold autumn air. Where was she walking? She didn't know, she just knew she had to get out of there. Leanne's hollow blue eyes were fixed on the Forbidden Forest, if she took shelter there, no one could find her. Leanne felt her heart race as her skinny form stood at the entrance of the Forest.

Suddenly a sound behind her made her eyes widen, there was someone there! Not really knowing why, Leanne ran into the forest and stopped a few feet into it. What was she doing? Running only made it worse. Leanne listened, but she heard nothing. Had it been in her head or was someone really there. 

_What's this? _Leanne felt something wet fall down her cheeks. Was it... tears? Leanne felt her heart beat faster. Why was she crying? Her life was perfect! She had family, friends, education... and Cass. Leanne's heart broke. She hadn't seen him for quite the time, they'd all been so busy. He with his Quidditch and of course his Head Boy duties.. and she with her Prefect duties and studies. But perhaps, she'd also avoided him a little? Leanne's breath fastened slightly. It was driving her insane.

Suddenly, a twitch broke behind her and her teary eyes widened as she stood there frozen, just a few feet into the forest. So, there'd been someone there all along. Perhaps it was a teacher... Leanne didn't care. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide and she couldn't stop crying. _Why can't I just stop crying,_ Leanne though, closing her eyes, trying to will them to stop falling.

She didn't want anyone to see her tears... she was supposed to be strong! She had to...

**Cassidy:**

Cass was worried about Leanne. He had been worried about her ever since the summer when they had met in Diagon Alley. Her fainting recently in Potion's class just made him worry all the more. Something wasn't right, and she wasn't seeing it. What was worse, aside from classes he had not been seeing her much. What with both their duties, studies, his Quidditch practice, and add into that their difference houses it was no wonder they had not seen each other lately.

His rounds for the night had just finished, he had been patrolling the grounds close to the school tonight. Afterall, the students didn't just stay indoors.

Cassidy had been preparing to head inside when he noticed a figure exit the castle. Even if his patrol was over, he was still Head Boy so he followed the person. He blinked when they had headed towards the forest and then started to run into it... With the moonlight Cassidy was able to make out that the person was a girl, what with her long hair.

Despite her flee, Cassidy followed her into the Forbidden Forest. It took her a few moments to locate her. When he did he was surprised to see that the girl was Leanne and that she was crying.

"Leanne," he stated gently before he moved over to, pulling her into his embrace. It wrenched at his heart to see her crying ... to see her waste away, as thats what it seemed like she was doing.

**Leanne:**

Her eyes turned wider. _Cass..._ Leanne quickly dried away her tears, not wanting him to see them either. She was about to turn around with a huge smile on her face before she was pulled into his embrace.

She froze.

His scent filled her as she stood there with him, her eyes as wide as before and her face as cold as it had been. Her tears begun to fall again as she realized she could still cry without him seeing it. She grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it, realizing just how much she was crying. Her soul was bleeding, and it hurt so much.

Leanne stayed silence, except for the small hiccups she had now and then, she never wanted to let go, she wished with all her heart that this moment would stay forever. She felt safe in his arms, she could cry in them. He held her up as she felt her knees failing on her. Even though she didn't really fall, she still felt weak and on the verge of falling.

"I- I'm so sorry Cassidy. I- I shouldn't do this to-to you... I-It's silly," she hiccuped, tears still falling freely from her eyes. "B-But, I just can't stop crying, I don't understand!" Leanne said desperately, holding on to him, closing her eyes. She felt so guilty for bringing this on him now.

**Cassidy:**

Cass held onto Leanne as she cried, tightening his grip on her. He leaned his head against hers, holding her close. For the moment, Cassidy didn't say anything, he just allowed her to cry, willing her to let it all out. Cass could not recall seeing Leanne cry ... she always seemed to have a smile on her face, towards the world.

_I- I'm so sorry Cassidy. I- I shouldn't do this to-to you... I-It's silly_, she hiccuped, tears still falling freely from her eyes. _B-But, I just can't stop crying, I don't understand!_

"If not to me," he stated softly, "then who? You can't keep everything to yourself, you'll only hurt yourself..." Cass had hoped that something he said would get through to her but he felt rather than knew that she wouldn't believe him ... that she would continue as she was doing.

"It's not silly," he stated more firmly. "Not silly at all to bring people into your problems ... especially people who care about you and want to help you ..." He didn't want her to push him away.

**Leanne:**

It seemed that everything that Leanne had stored up since the end of the term was slipping out of her, like a river of tension, a river of fear, a river of sorrow. Leanne's tears didn't stop as she in-between hiccups, took small gasps of air. She felt so alone, yet, Cass was there. She wanted to reach out and touch him, and hold him so tight... in her mind. Perhaps that was why she in real life too, was clinging on to Cass' shirt for her deer life, never wanting to let go.

_Not silly at all to bring people into your problems... especially people who care about you and want to help you..._

At these words, Leanne's hiccups slowly faded away, her crying became silent and her tense body relaxed a bit. "Why..." she whispered. "Are... are you the type of person who cares for me?" Leanne asked helplessly, allowing more tears to run down her pale face. "Why?!" she demanded. She was too upset to know what she said.

"I'm a horrible person!" Leanne trailed off. "All I do, is to push you away and all I do, is just wrong!" Leanne cried desperately, searching for a light within her heart. "I can't think properly, I don't say the write words and I'm a total mess! Why are you so nice to me?" Leanne said softly, as if defeated. Her fits were turning numb from holding on Cass' shirt so hard.

Leanne closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "You're too good for me," she whispered.

**Cassidy:**

Cassidy blinked at the storm of questions that had ensued from Leanne's lips. He didn't answer any of the first questions that she asked. Cassidy wasn't certain she would actually process his answers anyway. She was too distraught at the moment. He frowned at it. However, despite her moment of "insanity" Cassidy had not released his hold around her.

However, her last statement hit Cassidy hard. He disagreed with her. "No I'm not," he stated quietly. "If I was, I would have not let you reach this point ..." he murmured, holding her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. He was not too good for her. If anything, he had failed her ... how is that being too good for her?

Cass had noticed the change in her during the summer. Instead, he allowed her to continue in that vein. He had not tried to pry answers from her, to make her change her habits. He had allowed her to push him away. And now she was suffering a break down.

She was indeed breaking down. Her body could not handle all the emotions she had been keeping bottled up. Cass wasn't certain that Leanne could recovered by herself. However, he knew if he brought up going to the Counselor, she probably would not take it well. However, Cass would not trick her into going ... he would not lie. However, he knew right now was not the time to bring a subject up.

**Leanne:**

_No I'm not. If I was, I would have not let you reach this point..._

Leanne shook her head, she didn't understand what he meant by it. Reach this point? What point? Leanne was in a twirl of emotions, not knowing right from wrong or up from down. Yet, she still tried to understand why Cass had said what he'd said. Why wasn't he good enough for her? 

Leanne pulled away slightly, although only enough so that she could look up at him, she didn't want him to let go of her, she didn't want to escape his embrace.

"I- I don't understand..." Leanne whispered softly. "You're way beyond my lead. You're always so sweet and nice to me, and I feel so," Leanne closed her eyes, looking for the words she needed and the strength to go on, "...I've never felt so happy as I do when I'm with you," Leanne said opening her eyes just as she opened her heart too. She looked up into Cass's eyes for the first time in a long time, and just enjoyed the feeling of starting to be safe again. 

She was starting to calm down for her previous rage of emotions, but she was still tear eyed, a tear or two falling from time to another. "I'm... I'm just so lucky... to have met you," Leanne said, looking down slightly. She was ashamed of herself, and weren't sure she could handle staring into Cassidy's eyes.

**Cassidy:**

Cass tightened his arms around her, holding her closer, if possible. Listening to her words, Cassidy mentally shook his head. They were such a pair. Each believing the other is too good for the other. It would see as if they found something they would probably never agree on.

"Maybe we should just agree that we don't deserve each other," he stated. "But Leanne you deserve to feel happy besides when you're with me." He shook his head lightly.

Cassidy did not think she would take anything what he said seriously or actually think on it. He did not think she would look at it the way he was. She was not thinking anything was wrong... she was experiencing it. She was too close to it.

**Leanne:**

_Maybe we should just agree that we don't deserve each other. But Leanne you deserve to feel happy besides when you're with me._

Leanne smiled to herself as she stood there, just taking it all in. The moment and the warmth from his skin and clothes. "I guess you're right..." Leanne said slightly. "Perhaps I do deserve to feel happy too,"

Somehow, she felt relived. Relived over the fact that Cassidy had been the one to support her when she was about to fall. That he'd been there for her and that she didn't had had to need to pick herself up again. It was so good to lean on someone else for a little while, even though she felt so vulnerable.

Leanne closed her eyes, smiling slightly. She truly felt more calmed now. "Thank you," Leanne let the word slip out so easily, yet, they were so deep in her. They truly came from her heart, and not something she said just to be polite.

Still, the pain was with her, but somehow, she felt like she could carry on this time, and actually come back stronger. This time, she wouldn't bow down.


	10. Who's to Say Still in Progress

**Who's to Say?**

**Leanne:**

_Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright_

What had she been thinking? Why on earth hadn't she stayed? What was so bloody good about being home? She was seventeen for crying out loud! A rage of feelings had been tumbling inside of Leanne the last couple of hours as she'd finally packed all her belongings, and with that, she meant all her belongings. It was like this that Leanne Davis was a very gifted witch who knew more spells when she first arrived in her fourth year than most of the older kids on Hogwarts. So, when saying all her belongings were packed; all her belongings were packed.

With a swing of her wand, and he huge top floor room in the Davis Residence had been cleared and all of Leanne's belongings had been magically placed into one single trunk with a reducing weight spell on it.

She still didn't understand why she'd come. After the failure of a summer vacation where she'd only stayed a day she didn't understand why on earth she had returned. What had she expected, that her father would care about her after all that fuss and in the spirit of Christmas he'd welcome her as the lost daughter that she was. Think again.

_And they don't know who we are  
And who's to say that we're not good enough?_

So, Leanne had found herself taking the Floo to a random city in England, a little outside London. The city was known for its large shopping streets and especially shoes. It was snowy, but more or less just grey. The in she was staying at would certainly turn into a rather... ehe... nice holiday with the slightly shabby looking walls and floors. Spite the fact that she was somewhat defined as rich, she still hadn't chosen the most expensive one. Why buy something you didn't need?

Leanne laid in bed thinking about how pathetic it was for her to just lie there. She should get out and do something! Sighing frustrated, Leanne rolled over to her stomach and glanced out the cold window. Perhaps she'd ought to treat herself a large mug of hot chocolate to try and cheer her up. She could even buy alcohol now, if she required. Although, she doubted drowning her sorrows in a glass of Fire Whiskey would help anything.

Deciding to do something else than to mope around feeling sorry for herself, Leanne got up from the bed and walked downstairs, plainly dressed in a large comfy pullover and a pair of dark jeans. Simple.

_It's too late now  
I hold on to this life I found_

Ordering a hot chocolate, Leanne sat with her arm on the counter, supporting her head with it. She looked bored, yet awfully thoughtful. Therefore, she jumped as someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Leanne?" 

What were the odds that it was someone she knew? "Um, yeah?" Leanne replied before she looked behind her to see whom it was. What were the chances...

**Cassidy:**

Cassidy could not say why he had gone home for the winter break. Well he could. He wanted to see if baby sister and visit with Olivia. She was starting to adjust not being the baby of the family anymore. However, she still disliked the fact she didn't get that much attention anymore. 

However, after spending how many days with his family, Cassidy had to get away. He loved them but sometimes you needed a break, especially when one of them tended to hang onto his leg at every moment wanting to bask in his attention. He had spoiled Livy. He realized that. She knew she could always get attention from him. And if he didn't, she would cry and he would be caught in her trap. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Cassidy was tempted not to fall into that trap with Gwen and yet it seemed that Eddie was taking that route. It was interesting since Eddie had always gotten along with Clarissa better than the younger siblings.

But for now, Cassidy was walking the streets. He couldn't say what drew him to walk around nor even what drew him to enter the Pub portion of an Inn. And yet he was glad he did when he saw who was present. Leanne. What was she doing here? He had not known she wasn't staying at Hogwarts for the break. He had been busy of late what either his duties as Head Boy, homework, and Quidditch. He felt bad about it. Cassidy knew she was going through something and he felt as if he wasn't there for her.

Walking up to her, Cass laid his hand on her shoulder and said, "Leanne."

When she responded he gave her a light smile. "I didn't know you weren't staying at Hogwarts for the holidays," he commented, not really knowing what else to say in greeting her. While he awaited her reaction and answer he took a seat in the chair nearest to her.

**Leanne:**

A smile tugged in the corner of her lips and her shoulder twitched slightly, as if she was holding back; and she was. It was such a relief seeing Cassidy. She was holding back everything, all the tears and feelings... especially the feeling that told her to lack out and embrace him. But, she'd probably scare him half to death before that time...

_I didn't know you weren't staying at Hogwarts for the holidays._

The smile finally fully touched her lips as she grinned shyly. All her gloomy and depressed moods disappeared slightly by the sight of him. Leanne watched as he st down and she poked him slightly.

"Aaagh! You had me scared to death!" she grinned slyly. "But yeah... I guess I'm staying here... for Christmas..." Leanne said, suddenly realizing how pathetic it sounded. Cass probably had his whole family together, celebrating Christmas. For a split second Leanne found herself wishing she was a part of that. Cass probably didn't even know how lucky he was. Having a family.

Leanne didn't have a mother, she didn't even know who she was.  
Leanne didn't even have a father. Or, she did, but he didn't care.  
And Leanne... she didn't have anywhere to go when she was alone...

Leanne snapped out of her thoughts with a small shudder, as if waking her up with cold water; she couldn't sit there and feel sorry for herself like that. She was perfectly fine where she was... or... almost fine.

Leanne smiled at Cass as she took a hold of her mug with hot chocolate. "I didn't find Hogwarts that... alluring," she finished as she took a small sip of the drink she'd ordered.

**Cassidy:**

_Aaagh! You had me scared to death!_ Cass smiled at her first comment to him. "Not likely," he stated, "you're still alive." He knew she was merely teasing with the comment and his own response had been light.

_But yeah... I guess I'm staying here... for Christmas..._ Cass arched a brow at that. Well, he couldn't have that. No, he couldn't. Christmas alone in an Inn? Nope. It just couldn't be done. "No, you're not," he stated leaning back in his chair. "You'll be staying with the Lucas family," he continued easily before he leaned forward and raised a finger. "And I'll brook no opposition," he stated. "And if you do I shall be forced to bring in re-informents to change you mind."

"You'll be no trouble, you will not be intruding and if you really doubt me I can bring my mother up here who will reinforce everything I just said ten fold. She's a force of nature ..." he stated before muttering, "she'd have to be to get Edmund to listen to her."

He waited for her response. He did not doubt she would try to say no. He knew her enough to guess that much. "Besides, an Inn is no place to spend Christmas," he concluded. "If not Hogwarts, the Lucas family home is probably the next best place." An exaggeration to be sure but they were a loving family as long as Eddie didn't pull and pranks. However, he had not been exaggerating about his mother. If he told her, she would march down here and try to convince the girl to stay with them. She had heard about Leanne thank you Eddie's big mouth and as Cass said an Inn was no place to spend Christmas.

That was all there was to it.

**Leanne:**

She couldn't help it, no matter what or how hard she tried, no matter how depressing she found her life, when Cassidy walked in, a smile touched her lips. Perhaps he wasn't aware of how easily he made her smile, perhaps Leanne wasn't aware of it herself, but it was nevertheless a fact. 

_No, you're not. _

Leanne blinked at the words. She didn't understand at first, but at the wave of words that followed, her cheeks couldn't help but to turn a slight shade of light pink and her eyes went a bit hopeful. However, it came as no surprise that all her inner thoughts rejected this. Christmas with the Lucas'? No, she couldn't possibly!

"Cassidy, you know I couldn't possibly accept that," Leanne said with a small pained voice. She truly resented every part Christmas held. She wasn't religious, and family dinners weren't something she connected to good memories in her past.

_Besides, an Inn is no place to spend Christmas._ It was as if he knew what she'd say before she's even said it. _If not Hogwarts, the Lucas family home is probably the next best place_.

Leanne shook her head slightly with a shy smile lingering on her dry lips. You don't understand... the thought sadly. "I'm very honored by the invitation, but honestly, I'll be fine here. I don't want to burden your family, its not like your mother doesn't have enough kids to take care of. And besides, it's a family holiday, I'm sure I'll just be in the way," Leanne said sweetly with a brave smile on her lips.

Christmas was a burden, she was a burden, at least that was what her grandmother had used to say. _You're a pest in the way Leanne!_ she could hear her old hag nag in the back of her mind still. It was two years since she passed away, and even in death she found ways of making her life a hell.

**Cassidy:**

Cassidy frowned before he leaned forward, taking her hands in his. "Leanne," he stated, "I already told you, you'll not be a burden to my family or even an intruder to our family scene. I meant what I said. Do not use them as an excuse." He looked at her face, his eyes searching hers. He had noticed the hopeful look in her eyes. Since become acquainted with her Cass learned to look towards other things to see what was on her mind or in her heart.

"And don't tell me you don't want to," he then stated after a short pause. "I can tell you do," he stated softly and kindly. A light smile trailed over his lips.

"I want to share my family with you, craziness and all," he stated looking at her. Cassidy was determined now that he had started. He knew her enough to know her past was a weak point with her; it haunted her. She needed to build happy memories to counteract the ones that had been created due to her past, to show that things are not as bad as she thought them ... that things can be good.

"Please Leanne," he ended quietly, looking at her. He did not want to push her too much, if he did she may reject the thought even more. However, he could not help his restating the fact his family would not mind but would welcome her. She had needed to know she could not use them as her excuse. Leanne did not know Cassidy's family past what he told her.

**Leanne:**

She almost jumped as he took her cold hands into his own warm ones. Or perhaps he wasn't that warm, but with Leanne's incredible cold skin against a normal temperatures skin, it was warm. Her cheeks blushed a bit more as she couldn't keep her eyes from Cass. Their eyes met, and Leanne found herself wondering suddenly out of the blue, where did they stand? They weren't a couple... yet? Suddenly, her thoughts lead back to... the kiss.

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. But after that... what was then? They hadn't really... or... Leanne wasn't sure anymore. Her insecurity seemed to hit her whenever she least expected it. It came like rain on a sunny day, like a storm on a cloud-free sky. Insecurity. She could probably fill a whole book of it.

_I already told you, you'll not be a burden to my family or even an intruder to our family scene. I meant what I said. Do not use them as an excuse._

There it was again, insecurity. Leanne weren't sure if she believe the words Cass spoke, she didn't believe him, but she didn't want to call him a lier by thinking so. Did that make any sense? He was not lying, but she didn't believe him? No... what?

Leanne snapped out of her trail of unimportant thoughts, and her mind returned to the current moment again. Christmas. Oh yes, her favorite holiday... riiiight.

_And don't tell me you don't want to. I can tell you do. I want to share my family with you, craziness and all_

Leanne blushed even more and a sweet shy smile twitched in the corners of her mouth. It was so weird, the effect Cass on her. She felt exposed; no lies to hide behind. It was just... her. No one else.

_Please Leanne._ Leanne closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She let out a defeated sigh before she opened her great blue eyes. "Do you really want..." she stopped, looking for the right words. "If you really want me to, then... I guess I can't say no," she said, smiling. It was a bit sad, her smile, a bit disappointed, a bit confused, a bit insecure... but mostly, her smile was just out of pure happiness. 

**Cassidy:**

Cass smiled when she finally gave in. _If you really want me to, then... I guess I can't say no._ He felt bad pressuring her but he felt it was for the best and Cass had meant what he said when he said he wanted to share his family with her.

"Of course I want you there," he stated, looking down at her hands. Cass chewed on the bottom of his lip for a moment, almost locking in the three words he wanted to say. He knew Leanne was still insecure about many thing, him include he felt at times. He wasn't sure if he spoke those three words if she wouldn't just get up in leave. That he would scare her away.

He took a small breath before looking her in the eyes. "Leanne, I meant every word I said," he stated. "I would not lie to you like that, I-I love you too much to do that," he continued with a small smile, watching her reactions. He didn't know what to expect. The words had slipped out. He had been contemplating not saying and then he said it anyway.

He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his strength before they opened again, his gaze locked on hers. Cass did not expect her to return his feeling, or at least in the to the same degree. He knew she liked him, but was that all it was?

**Leanne:**

It was so amazing how one single person could affect Leanne like this. Hos it made her usual gray and depressive day a bright one. And even if she was sad and lost, she still found it in herself to be happy around this one person. It was a mystery to her how it appeared like that. Leanne simply didn't understand why Cassidy held so much power over her. And not in a bad way, no. Leanne didn't like to be depressed. No, the feeling she got when Cass appeared seemed to be so much more than just a small feeling. And how did you define something that was more than a feeling?

_Of course I want you there._

Leanne smiled as she looked away. She couldn't bare to keep the eye contact any longer. It wasn't that she didn't like it or want to, but it was just so intense. Too intense for her.

_I would not lie to you like that, I-I love you too much to do that._

It was like a switch had been turned on inside her heart, like a snap inside her mind. Love? Emotions, feelings; love. Leanne wasn't yet accustomed to such powerful things like... love. In the kind of home Leanne had come to, she'd learned to fear love. With her grandmother... and father... they both claimed to love her, and look where that all got her.

Throughout Leanne's entire life, she'd heard about love, how it lifted you up in the sky, and how great it all was. How it made your heart fly with passion and how anyone could experience this amazing feeling. But what was it? Leanne wasn't sure she'd ever be able to recognize it. And here Cassidy sat, claiming to love her. Her. Little insignificant her.

Leanne's surprise must've shown on her face as her eyes widened slightly, and her hands tightened slightly around Cassidy's hands. Leanne kept her gaze at Cassidy, this time she didn't have the heart to look away. 

Love.

It was as if the word itself made her eyes soften and her expression change. She felt hot tears press in the back of her soul, but she couldn't let them fall. "Oh Cass..." Leanne sighed. "I-I..." she took a deep breath to steady her mind. She'd never talked about her feeling to anyone before. Why was this so hard?

"You don't know how much I want to say those three words back at you, I mean, I care so much about you, you have no idea," Leanne said, looking down. If she were to finish, she could hold the gaze. "But I don't know what love is. All my life people have been telling me that they love me, and all I get from them is something that hurts," Leanne said, she hadn't realized that a tear had fallen.

"I'm so sorry Cass. I know you might get hurt by this, and I don't mean to, but I can't return those words right now. It's just that I don't know, all I know is that I care so much about you. I've never cared so much for a person before, and perhaps I do in the bottom of my heart return those feelings, but at this point, I-I can't say those words without really knowing I mean them... that wouldn't be fair to you or me," Leanne said, finally looking up. She'd still not realized that one of her tears had fallen.

**Cassidy:**

Cassidy remained silent as he spoke. However, there was a slight smile lingering at the corner of his mouth. He waited until she had finished speaking, allowing her the time to gather her thoughts and put them to words. The girl had confirmed his thoughts. She was not ready to confess such things.

As she gripped his hands tighter, Cass followed suit, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of one of her hands. When she ceased speaking, Cassidy took a small breath, his voice gentle as he said, "I understand. I didn't expect you to say it back, Leanne." He paused.

"Call me selfish, I had to say though. I needed to share it with you," he stated. "I don't care if you ever say it, I'm happy just to know you care," he finished with a soft smile before kissing her hands where his thumb had moved over them.

He understood that she could not say the words, that it would mean something different to her. It meant something different to everyone. What really was love? Could anyone else put it directly into words? Maybe that was why they had the word love to begin with. To encompass all the mixed and wonderful feelings into one word that everyone would know. A word that everyone would know that its meaning was endless.

"I'm just glad you didn't whack me over the head and left after I said it," he then stated with a goofy grin.

**Leanne:**

_...I don't care if you ever say it, I'm happy just to know you care._

Leanne blinked helplessly at Cassidy. Why was he like this? Not that she didn't adore him for it. Why was he always such a darling? He was always helpful and understanding and just... there for her. Of course, just the fact that someone cared about her was weird to think about, but then again, this was Leanne we were talking about. How many times had Leanne really experienced true love anyway?

As she sat there, she couldn't help but to let a small shy smile pass her light pink lips. It was such a good feeling to somehow know that someone cared bout her. And as she sat there in her own little world, she couldn't help but to think that perhaps Cassidy was the one person who wouldn't ever let her down. Perhaps he would be the one who would always remain with her somehow...

She smiled. 

_I'm just glad you didn't whack me over the head and left after I said it._

Leanne let a small laugh pass her lips. "No, I would never do that!" Leanne smiled happily. "Never..." Leanne repeated softly with her shy smile touching her lips again. "As weird as it sounds," Leanne said, looking down, "it's good to know what someone cares..." she finished softly, keeper her gaze a bit down. She wasn't sure why that had been so hard to say...

**Cassidy:**

_It's good to know what someone cares..._

Cassidy frowned slightly at this statement. It was strange to think she had such an outlook on the world, of people. Cassidy didn't know much about Leanne's home life. It was not a topic she spoke about often. However, each thing he heard that came from her mouth made him hate those in her family, in her home life, more and more. How could someone act in such away to cause this wonderful girl to doubt life so much ... to doubt people and love.

"Everyone cares," Cassidy said gently. "Some people are just better at showing it than others." He knew she would argue the fact. It seemed that whatever Cassidy said to cheer her up she found someway to argue it. She refused to accept things point blank. She needed to be convinced. It's what disturbed Cassidy more and more as he learned things about this girl.

"Your hot chocolate is getting cold," he then stated changing the subject as he looked at her drink. He decided it was probably best to get away from this conversation. Until Leanne had experienced the world more, allowed more people in, he did not think she would accept anything without a fight. It was a difficult thought for Cass, coming from a good home life himself, but he accepted it to the best of his ability. What else could he do?

He could not force his views on Leanne. He was not like that and it would not do her any good. Being told something was not the same as experiencing it for oneself. However, one needed to let it happen.


	11. Evening Patrol Still in Progress

**Evening Patrol**

**With Cassidy Lucas, Maia Galvan, and Bianca Ciotti**

**Cassidy:**

The duty he disliked most about being Head Boy: patrolling. Cassidy didn't like the feeling that it seemed as if he was just walking around the castle looking for trouble makers. And in essence, that was what he was doing. He didn't like it. It made people like his brother and his brother's friend dislike him. Of course it probably didn't help that his brother was a prefect as well this term ... they were still trying to figure out what the staff were drinking when that choice was made.

True, Cassidy wasn't just out looking for trouble makers but also to help any lost fledglings ... namely the lower years. However, it was now a few months into the school year that he doubted there were that many getting lost, at least in comparison to the beginning of the term. There were always a few first years getting lost in the beginning of the school year.

With a small sigh, Cassidy traversed the length of the seventh floor corridor. He nodded to the Fat Lady portrait as he passed. How he wished to could call a quits and go into his common room. But he still had a few hours left in his patrol. Stupid duties.

If anything, maybe Cass should become a prankster ... maybe he wouldn't receive this responsibility next year ... but Cass ... a prankster? He wouldn't be able to accomplish it. It was foreign to his personality. So knowing his lucky stars he would be Head Boy next year unless by some miraculous miracle there was someone better for the position that they missed. He doubted the case highly, but one could hope.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Cass paused in his progress to move over to the stone and lean between two of the paintings that were hung there to wait and see who was behind him...

**Maia:**

It was late, and Maia knew she probably should have been either safe in her common room, perched nearby the fire, or snug in bed, fast asleep. But on this particular night, that just wasn't happening. She had begun to feel restless around eight o'clock, simply sitting in the library with Mackenzie, reading quietly. The book had been a Charms text, and had quickly lost her interest, for it took quite an engrossing novel to hold her attention for longer than a millisecond. As a result, she had left her friend to the dutiful studying in which she took quite seriously, and had proceeded to wander about the corridors. As of now, it had been around three hours since then, according to her little wrist-watch.

Being a social girl, Maia had entertained herself by going to different parts of the castle in which she rarely visited, and conversing with the portraits there. Unfortunately, some had been rather grumpy and displeased by her presence, as it was nighttime and they wanted to get some rest. But some had been gracious and taken kindly to her lively chatter, responding regularly without complaining of the necessities of sleep. It was fascinating to her, how the various pictures possessed differences in personality. They were just like people, only two-dimensional and inside picture frames. And, less dangerous to speak with than the armored knights, who had recently taken to threatening anyone who bothered them.

Climbing yet another set of stairs, the Spanish with paused mid-step to glance behind her. All throughout the evening, she'd had the most peculiar sensation that someone was watching her. She figured it was just another facade, created by her wild imagination to try and make her believe something that wasn't there. And it she was being followed, it didn't really bother her. Probably just one of the ghosts, being meddlesome. With a light shrug of the shoulders, Maia turned her attention back to the next floor and softly padded up the steps, her feet making no noise. The only sound that would alert another being of her approach was the quiet rustling of her long silky skirt.

She began to hum under her breath, the silence suddenly unnerving to her. Maia wished she had persuaded Mackenzie to come with her, and considered going back to the library to fetch her companion, but then realized she had probably retreated back to the Hufflepuff common room with the locking up of her favorite late-night spot. Moving on to other thoughts, she wondered what floor she was now traveling on. Glancing to her right, the Gryffindor was surprised to see the Fat Lady staring back at her, giving her a glare that clearly said, _"Get back in here, girl, before someone catches you! I don't want points taken from my house because of your foolishness!"_ She grinned, waved politely to the aggravated woman, and kept on walking. Only afterward did she wonder if it was possible that Dustin might still be up and in there, and contemplated turning back. Her subconscious mind decided against it, and she continued down the dark hall.

Abruptly, Maia stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she'd spotted a flicker of movement, just ahead of her. After a few moments of watching that suspicious place sandwiched in between the paintings, Maia strode ahead, getting that same feeling of being watched. Her suspicions were confirmed, when she heard a voice from behind, and stopped again, slowly pivoting on her heel and turning to face the person. She put her most innocent smile on, and waited for a professor or prefect to chew her out.

**Cassidy:**

Even before Cassidy had become head boy, he had had a pretty good standing of most people in the school. He usually knew most of them boy name, whether they knew his or not. It was just the type of person Cassidy was. He was one to notice people and once he heard their name and could place a face to it, he would probably not forget it. This was especially true in his house. How could it not be? He had been among the people of Gryffindor for six years and below for those in the years lower than him. It would be strange if he didn't become acquainted with them at one point in his Hogwarts Career.

It did not take Cassidy long to recognize the person that had been behind him. Maia Glavan. Year below him and also Dustin's girlfriend. Cassidy had inevitably heard about her from the other boy. What with being brother to Dustin's best friend it was not difficult if he was ever in their vicinity, which he was for most of the summer. Well, save from the time when he decided not to be the sitting duck for many of their testing of pranks. The only plus with being at home, he had Mum on his side. She put up with many of Eddie's pranks but she did draw the line somewhere. Her threat had been that Dustin would never come over again if they Pranked Cass. A little drastic, but it worked. The two pranksters didn't want to take the chance.

So, even if Cassidy hadn't been a person to know people, he would have recognized the Gryffindor that had been walking behind him.

Cass remained silent for a few moments. He was debating how he wanted to approach her. As technically he was suppose to yell at her. She was out of the common room after curfew, or nearing it. It was his duty to play the bad guy here. That was a depressing thought. Cassidy wasn't made for playing the bad guy. But then he grated on some people's nerves by his nice attitude. It seemed sometimes whatever he tried to do seemed wrong. So Cassidy just stuck to being himself. It was easier that way after all.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed, Maia?" he then asked, not moving from his relax position against the wall. "Or at the very least in the Common Room now?" Cassidy had a conversation tone to his voice. He wasn't yelling at her, but she would know that with his title as Head Boy it was basically telling her that she was indeed breaking rules and he would probably be taking some points due to it. However, she would also probably know it was not in Cassidy's personality to yell in anger or really yell at all at someone. It just wasn't the sixth year lad.

**Maia:**

Luckily, it was only Cassidy Lucas. Although, 'only' seemed a bit of an understatement, seeing as he had been chosen as Head Boy this year. But Maia knew him to be a very nice, calm type of guy, therefore she doubted yelling or getting rip-your-head-off angry was his style. Of course, this was only an assumption, but one she figured to be fairly accurate, seeing as they'd gone to school together now for over five years... And he was her boyfriend's best friend's twin. _Yikes, that's confusing!_ Naturally she'd heard a few things about him from Dustin, but more about his brother, Eddie... Who currently wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with her. He was having more trouble letting go of the ball incident than any of them! The prank-loving boy had proved this to be true during their little encounter in Diagon Alley before term had begun.

_"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Maia?"_ Cassidy appeared to be completely nonchalant, leaning against the wall, his tone conversational without a trace of anger or displeasure. _"Or at the very least in the Common Room now?"_

Maia tilted her head slightly, contemplating these suggestions, her light green eyes alight with mischief. "Well, yes, I guess so... If you're going to be technical about it... But where's the fun in that? Unless I'm having a really entertaining dream, sleep doesn't interest me. And only if I have someone to talk to will I reside in the common room." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It would greatly surprise her, if Cassidy was infuriated or provoked to punish her in any way by these simple statements. Perhaps with a different prefect, or a professor, then Maia would have been a little more cautious. But even if a detention was issued for her, or points were docked from Gryffindor, it wouldn't be the end of the world. She wasn't one to overreact over that sort of thing, unless the chastening was truly underserved or unjust.

"Besides, you can't possibly tell me that you've never broken curfew before, Cassidy. Everyone has done it at some point, and I don't care how spotless their record is. Even if they grow up to be Head Boy." Maia grinned, teasing him just the tiniest bit. Her playful nature was never to be doubted, for even in the darkest or most inappropriate situations, she was always light-hearted and spirited. To the untrained eye, it might appear as though she was flirting with the cute older boy, but this definitely was not the case. Not only was she in a fufilling relationship, but the fifteen year-old also happened to know that the Gryffindor boy before her was head-over-heels for Leanne Davis, a Ravenclaw that was his age. They were good together, in her opinion.

"No one can abide by the rules _all_ the time. Some, like Dustin and Eddie, might even say that rules were made just to be broken." Maia finished after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

**Cassidy:**

"I wasn't aware that my own rule breaking was up for discussion," Cassidy commented with a smile when she stated that even he must have broken a few rules. Cassidy was sure that probably had but they were few in numbers and barely worth mentioning. He really was the opposite of Eddie in that area. Cassidy followed the rules. He couldn't help it, he just did. He wasn't one to find the thrill in breaking rules for the hell of it. As it was, Cassidy didn't rise to her small flirt. He knew she was with Dustin and it did not mean anything. He would not of even if she had not been with Dustin... he was still after Leanne.

"Whether they were made to be broken or not, there are always consequences for when you're caught," Cassidy continued after her comment on Dustin and Eddie's possible logic. "Some, like Eddie and Dusty, are just good at making sure they're not caught," he stated.

Cassidy pushed away from the wall so that he was no longer leaning against it but rather stood about two feet away from the younger lass. He knew that Eddie was still a little mad with Maia for what had went down at the Spring Ball last year. Cass was still unsure what had happened at the event. He and Leanne had not been anywhere near that area of things and Eddie nor Dustin had been inclined to talk much about it. He only knew that Maia and Dustin were no longer together after the Ball. So clearly something had happened in that area of things. However, Cass wasn't one to pry and he was slowly gathering the pieces. It was easier to let the pieces come to one then go find them. For one, you annoyed less people that way.

"So, I'm gonna have to take some points away from Gryffindor for this," he then stated with a small shrug of his shoulders. "And you can either go back to the common room, or you can stay and keep me company for the last hour that I need to walk these halls." Patrolling was boring as hell at times. Especially when nothing was happening or you couldn't go off and do what you wanted. "Walking around isn't as fun when you _have _to do it." He added with a small grin.

**Maia:**

_"I wasn't aware that my own rule breaking was up for discussion."_

Maia smiled, with a small shrug, "Well, now you know. Anything is up for discussion, as long as it doesn't include food products." She replied, rubbing her stomach. Dinner had not been one of her main priorities earlier, therefore she had skipped it without a thought. Now, almost three or four hours later, her angry tummy was scolding her for it. She had an odd mindset, that said meals were to be ignored, and that small snacks were best. It was rather annoying, really. Her body seemed to be on a different clock than everyone elses. Living in a different country didn't really help her adjust, either...

_"Whether they were made to be broken or not, there are always consequences for when you're caught. Some, like Eddie and Dusty, are just good at making sure they're not caught."_

"You know, there's really no need to rub it in," Maia sniffed, making a face, "I can't help it if I'm not experienced in the art of rule-breaking and what-not. It's not my fault, that I'm angelic and innocent, unable of commiting a successful crime." She grinned, "And you have to give me _some_ credit, I did sneak around here for a few hours before you caught me. That's good for something, right?" Honestly, she really felt no desire to be trouble-making, like her boyfriend and his best mate seemed to. As long as she could hang with her friends, and have a few late nights where curfew was ignored, then that was enough for her. But if it was a matter of vengeace, then perhaps a little pranking was acceptable...

"I would just _love_ to prank those two sometime. Give them a taste of their own medicine..." One could almost see the wheels turning inside her head, as an evil smile spread across her face. "Perhaps it could work... After some long, intense planning... Hmmm..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

_"So, I'm gonna have to take some points away from Gryffindor for this."_

She waved a hand airily, still deep in thought. "Do what you have to do, I suppose. It's deserved." Her eyes were almost clouded, as she considered possible allies, or people who might assist her in pranking the two pranksters themselves. _Oh yes, this could be fun..._

_"And you can either go back to the common room, or you can stay and keep me company for the last hour that I need to walk these halls."_

Maia snapped out of her reverie, at his words. "Like I said, the common room is dead at this hour... And extremely boring." She clapped a hand to her chest, feigning shock, "And are you inviting _me_ to patrol with you? Well, I'm flattered. How kind of you!" She smiled, rolling her eyes, and continued on enthusiastically, "Hmm... Marching the halls, searching for mischievous little rascals, and screaming at them when they're caught with an authorative voice. Sounds fun! I think I could be rather good at it..." She proceeded to act as if a little group of trouble-making students were cowering in front of her, and pretended to be yelling at them cruelly. Of course, the young girl made no actual sound, not wanting to rouse the entire castle with shrill screams. "How was that? Think I'd make a good prefect?" She laughed softly.

_"Walking around isn't as fun when you have to do it."_

"It beats going to bed, doesn't it?" Maia murmured, dreading the thought of eventually having to sleep. She was feeling wired, more hyper than usual.

**Cassidy:**

Cass smiled at Maia's enactment of yelling at a student before laughing. "Right," he stated. "I'll tell you what ... when you're with me I'll let you do the yelling and I'll just take the points," he stated with a grin. "You're far better at the yelling than me." He continued to grin but raised an eyebrow.

"You'd make a better prefect than Eddie," he stated. "Too bad Cosette took the female Prefect spot and they like to keep things even between genders," he stated. "Eddie was in complete shock when he received the letter. It was one of the rare times you ever saw him at a loss for words. It was rather funny ... he was more worried about how Dustin would react to the news than anything else," Cass said with a smirk, "once his power of speech returned."

Cass shook his head lightly at the memory. It had been an interesting afternoon. Cass could definitely say that he had not been too worked out of being made Head Boy. Perhaps it had been because it wasn't that unbelievable that he would be given such a position, although Cass thought he didn't deserve it. However, he had taken the position with grace, unlike Eddie who had asked if he was able to reject the position.

"Well, shall we move on," he then stated, offering Maia his arm like a gentleman of old. "Or have you changed your mind and the Common Room had suddenly become highly interesting?" Cass grinned. He doubt that the latter was a possibility. He was however someone surprised at how vehemently she didn't want to return to the common room and in turn bed. It made him wonder if Maia was a little bit of an insommiac. However, he wouldn't say anything. It was his business. Maia's quality of life didn't appear to be suffering so he had not reason to but his nose in her business whether he was Head Boy or not.

**Maia:**

_"Right. I'll tell you what ... when you're with me I'll let you do the yelling and I'll just take the points."_

Maia nodded in a business-like manner, but it was only a matter of seconds before a smile broke her mockingly serious expression. She could be dramatic and/or innocent, or even violent, but other than that her acting skills weren't the greatest. Being grim or humorless was certainly not something she specialized at. "Sounds good. I can't see you yelling at anyone, anyhow."

_"You're far better at the yelling than me."_

She tossed her hair, and sighed delicately, "Just another one of my many talents," The girl stated with a grin. It was quite an egotistical declaration, but of course she was only joking. Although not exactly humble or modest, Maia wasn't arrogant or cocky either. She could politely accept a sincere compliment without being snooty, or blushing and stammering. Unless feeling particularly self-assured or meek, which was rare, there was usually a balance in her reactions to praise. However, it wasn't uncommon for her to jest either.

_"You'd make a better prefect than Eddie."_

"Oh, surely that's a lie. Now you're just laying it on thick," Maia teased with a light roll of the eyes. Her? A prefect? Yeah, right. She could barely get to classes on time and abide by the curfew, much less tell others to do so. "I'm sure Edmund makes a fine prefect. Then again, I've never actually seen you're twin in action, so I wouldn't know." This was true. As much as the Spanish witch roamed the corridors and traversed the castle, she had never witnessed Eddie abuse nor use his powers for anything, whether prank-related or justified. "Besides, I have trouble enough cooperating with the rules as it is, people would think it a joke if _I_ became a prefect." _Then again, I suppose seeing Eddie as one took a while to become accustomed to..._

_"Too bad Cosette took the female Prefect spot and they like to keep things even between genders. Eddie was in complete shock when he received the letter. It was one of the rare times you ever saw him at a loss for words. It was rather funny ... he was more worried about how Dustin would react to the news than anything else... once his power of speech returned."_

Maia laughed, "I'd imagine the look on his face, when he read the letter, was priceless. Too bad you didn't manage to get a picture of that expression ... Or did you?" She cocked her head, radiant jade eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

_"Well, shall we move on," he then stated, offering Maia his arm like a gentleman of old. "Or have you changed your mind and the Common Room had suddenly become highly interesting?"_

Grinning, Maia stepped forward and took his arm, then replied in amusement, "Not quite as interesting as the possibility of getting to scream myself hoarse at wandering students. I'll keep you posted."

**Cassidy:**

"I am not," he stated mock affronted her teast. "I am being completely honest ... besides I haven't seen Eddie do anything prefect wise so," Cass shrugged his shoulders. "But as to the look on his face, I don't really know ... he was downstairs and I was upstairs ... he was more or less in a daze when he told me." A light smirk trailed over the sixth year boy's face at the rememberance. "However, when we found out I was head boy, he pretty much laughed himself silly when he figured out he was probably only prefect because I was head boy."

Cassidy shook his head lightly at the thought. He still found it hard to believe he was Head Boy. What had he done, or not done, to deserve that title. It was strange. That was there was to say for it. Considering he was only a Sixth year! At least the Head Girl was a Seventh year ... he didn't really talk much with the head girl ... they jsut sorted of did their duties away from one another ... not really close but neither did they despise one another.

With Maia walking next to him with her hand in the crook of his arm they almost looked like a couple. It was a silly idea to both Cass and Maia most likely but to other people they may have wondered slightly if Maia suddenly dumped Dustin, or another case like last year happened or if Cassidy had given up on Leanne. Neither were true of course. It was just how it appeared. And yet neither gave it much thought.

"Who would have thought that screaming yourself hoarse would be something far more appealing," Cassidy commented with a light grin. It certainly didn't appeal to him.

**Bianca:**

Ravenclaw's common room was just as boring as Gryffindor's, and not exactly what Bianca Ciotti wanted to see when she woke up in the middle of the night. She was panting from a nightmare, but she didn't remember what it was. It needn't be anything, though, if she just ignored it. And that was exactly what she did, but by the time she had fully woken up there seemed to be no point in going back to sleep. It wasn't that late anyway.

So she stole down to the common room, her bare feet barely making a sound. Then she got smart and put some shoes on... which did in fact clatter quite loudly as she walked to a chair, sitting down and getting up just as quickly. To be frank, Bee was bored.

Though this was fairly unusual for her, tonight she wanted to break a rule. Not entirely for the sake of rulebreaking, just for doing _something._ And so she exited the room, tripping a little, but back on her feet in a moment.

The halls were quiet and empty, and she wondered whether there was anyone else out. Perhaps Eddie Lucas and Dustin Rodare, doing another one of their famous pranks... then again, she reminded herself, Eddie was a prefect. It had made her giggle a little when she found out, but that had been months ago and everyone knew about it now.

Fortunately, most of the prefects she knew were fairly lax. However, she certainly didn't expect anyone else to discipline her in any way. Only a prefect would, right? They had to... everyone else would much rather stay quiet. Right?

Bianca walked around the seventh-floor corridor, coming near what she did in fact know to be the Gryffindor common room. Technically she wasn't supposed to, but it was pretty much common knowledge, especially to the Ravenclaws. After all, they were so nearby. They all saw each other come and go.

So when she heard some talking and moving around the corner, she had no doubt they were Gryffindors. This was good, she figured. She was on good terms with most of them...

**Maia:**

_"I am not. I am being completely honest ... besides I haven't seen Eddie do anything prefect wise so. But as to the look on his face, I don't really know ... he was downstairs and I was upstairs ... he was more or less in a daze when he told me. However, when we found out I was head boy, he pretty much laughed himself silly when he figured out he was probably only prefect because I was head boy."_

Maia grinned, "I'm sure that was an interesting day for you. Hmm, I'm beginning to think that the staff favors the Lucas family. Are you two closet suck-ups?" She laughed, for picturing the twins treating the teachers like royalty was quite amusing. "But I do think that Eddie could turn out to be a good choice for prefect, in the end. Once he gets over the shock and matures a bit, I guess," The girl shrugged, then continued, "And there's no question that the head boy is a promising young lad, although much too gracious for his own good." She nudged Cassidy playfully.

_"Who would have thought that screaming yourself hoarse would be something far more appealing?"_

"Ooh, that would be me. I'd rather scream than sleep any day. I've certainly got the lungs for it, or so says my mother. She also says that I never shut up as a child ... And I guess that applies now, too," It was true to some extent. Maia was usually content to chat with anyone, whether she knew them or not. But even so, she still knew when to be quiet... Sometimes.

A comfortable silence settled between the two Gryffindors, as they strode down the corridor at a leisurely pace, arm-in-arm. It might have appeared odd to anyone who happened to be passing by, and also had obtained the knowledge that both were taken. Maia was definitely tied up, with a boyfriend, but Cassidy was not, although it was common insight that he was currently feeling something for Leanne. Yes, some people might have found their couple-like stance to be disconcerting, but the two students themselves barely even registered this notion.

With the dead silence looming over the corridor, it would not be difficult for one to notice things he or she wouldn't have under normal conditions. For example, the soft padding of shoes on the marble floor was an easy noise to detect. Maia and Cassidy turned the corridor smoothly, moving a bit more swiftly than before. Maia smiled, when she saw who was also in the hallway. It was Bianca Ciotti, a darling Ravenclaw third year that she'd befriended a few days earlier in the Great Hall. She was glad to see the young girl, for one of her favorite sayings happened to be, 'The more the merrier.' It was a pity that Bee would most likely be punished in some form for the breaking of curfew, if only the deduction of a few house points.

"Hola, Bianca," Maia stated light-heartedly, brushing the dark hair from her eyes, "What brings you out so late, amiga? Off to stir up trouble somewhere?" She grinned, with slight roll of the eyes. Truthfully, she couldn't see this particular fledgling wreaking havoc upon the castle under any circumstances, other than a but of harmless gossip. Turning to Cassidy, she said with amusement evident in her tone, "I think I'll spare this one from my wrath." It didn't occur to her that releasing his arm might be wise.

**Bianca:**

_Hola, Bianca," Maia stated light-heartedly, brushing the dark hair from her eyes, "What brings you out so late, amiga? Off to stir up trouble somewhere?"_

Bianca grinned as she saw who it was: Maia Galvan and Cassidy Lucas. She didn't know Cassidy very well, but she and Maia were good friends, and she was sure not to reprimand her for being out late. Besides, Maia herself was not allowed.

"Ciao, Maia," she replied teasingly in retort to Maia's own Spanish. It was always fun this way; Maia would sprinkle in Spanish and Bianca Italian, but they could mostly understand each other. It was a game in some weird way. "I am not stirring up trouble," she said, and her voice carried a light indignation. She then shrugged her shoulders. "I just got bored, to be honest. What about you?"

It was then that she registered Maia and Cassidy's linked arms, and for a moment Bee's eyes flashed with confusion. Wasn't Maia dating Dustin Rodare? And Cassidy had that Leanne Davis... no, it could just be an innocent friendship. Cassidy was known to be a gentleman, it would be natural for him to offer his hand to the teenage girl. There was nothing to be suspicious about.

_"I think I'll spare this one from my wrath."_

Bianca let out a little laugh at this comment. Her wrath, eh? Her head was now filled with visions of Maia's "wrath" at work, and honestly, it was a little bit scary. After all, when Maia was angry, she was angry.

Bee could only be glad she was her friend.

**Cassidy:**

Cassidy merely smiled at Maia's comment about the Lucas family being secret suck-ups to the staff members. "You have found out our darkest secret," he stated secret like. "I'm afraid I'll have to silence you now," he then continued with a smirk before chuckling and smiling normally. He knew Maia wouldn't believe him. He wouldn't believe himself after all.

However, at her comment about rather screaming than sleeping Cassidy couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. He had to say that Maia seemed different than most people. Most people he knew would rather sleep or do nothing than scream their lungs out. It didn't really seem always an alluring activity. But there were always the odd balls that it appealed to. Apparently Maia was one of them.

His mind did not linger long over the thought pattern when they came upon a younger girl. He listened to the short conversation between the girls before shaking his head when Maia stated she would spare this one their wrath. "Friends or not, m'dear," he stated business-like, "we need to discipline our little, no offense," he stated looking at Bianca, "trouble-maker, term used loosely."

"We can't play favorites, after all," he continued with a small grin. Considering Cass had already done that. Hadn't he not forced Maia to go back to the common room but rather allowed her to accompany him on the patrol? He would not do that with everyone he met. He had played favorites. He was a hypocrit. Maybe Maia would be nice and not bring that up. He wasn't sure how he would defend himself. He wasn't exempted from the rules after all.

Cassidy could not say he knew the girl they had happened upon. He knew most people by face but that was about it. Either way, Cass was still unaware of the picture Maia and he presented nor how this girl would take things. He could exactly let her get away with breaking curfew. Maia hadn't.

**Maia:**

_"Ciao, Maia."_

Smiling, Maia suddenly wished she could speak Italian. She loved other languages, and enjoyed learning them, too. It was also rather easy for her to learn a foreign tongue, as she caught on fairly fast. Therefore, when her parents had finally decided it was time she and Bella began speaking English, to prevent confusion during their years at Hogwarts, it hadn't taken her long to pick up the language. It was just an odd skill she possessed, a natural gift. Perhaps it was a result of her open mind, perhaps it was simply a genetic trait.

Tilting her head slightly, Maia's lips parted as she said, "You're voice sounds so much more … natural, when you speak Italian. That's what people have said to me, when I speak in Spanish… But there's so many different languages out there, I just want to learn as many as I can, then travel around the world and connect with other people, get educated on their cultures…" Her accented voice sounded almost dazed as she spoke, as if in a dream-like state. "I'd really like it, if you could teach me some Italian sometime, Bee. And, if you wanted, I could teach you a little Spanish," She offered, her entrancing green eyes twinkling at the possibilities.

_"I am not stirring up trouble… I just got bored, to be honest. What about you?"_

Maia nodded, although not all too familiar with the feeling of boredom. Normally, if the Spanish witch became restless, she could always find some sort of creative way to entertain herself. Either that, or she found someone to talk to. "Hmm… What exactly is boredom? I mean, how could you possibly be bored, when there's so many places to explore, and nearly thousands of other people crowded in this building you could make conversation with? Then again, I suppose most sane people are sleeping at this hour," She shrugged, glancing side-long at Cassidy with a small grin. "Me? Well, I was with Kenzie -- Mackenzie Thantos, you know her right? Hufflepuff, my year, kind of shy and bookish -- in the library, but I quickly got bored with that and was wandering the corridors annoying the portraits … Of course, until Mr. Head Boy here found me and just about bit my head off, with his sharp, disciplined words." She stuck her tongue out at the boy beside her, with a smile and light eye-roll. "Eventually he simmered down and allowed me to accompany him on his quest for justice, peace, and all that is right … Also known as patrolling duties."

Finally, Cassidy cut in. _"Friends or not, m'dear, we need to discipline our little trouble-maker … term used loosely."_

Making a face, Maia sighed. She had known this would be coming. Although Cassidy had been kind and allowed her to tag along on his little stroll, she knew it wouldn't be wise for her to interfere with his job, per se. Even if it was a friend being 'punished'. It would only be polite for her to repay his graciousness by being tolerant, not a pest. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd give Bianca a detention, or anything so severe. If he did, then she might just step in … But the Gryffindor girl doubted he would sentence her young friend anything unreasonable, unless he suddenly went on a power-hungry streak. "I suppose you're right… As long as you'll go easy on her. Bianca's a good person, she knows right from wrong," Maia shot a meaningful glance toward the Ravenclaw, then shut herself up, so as not to sound controlling.

_"We can't play favorites, after all."_

She smirked slightly at Cassidy's words. By her standards, he had already crossed that line by a long shot. Maia knew it wasn't exactly fair, but had she been in his position, she knew she'd probably do exactly the same thing. Deciding to let this one slide, (not that it was really her decision) she simply nodded and replied casually, "Definitely not."

**Bianca:**

_Your voice sounds so much more... natural, when you speak Italian. That's what people have said to me, when I speak in Spanish... But there's so many different languages out there, I just want to learn as many as I can, then travel around the world and connect with other people, get educated on their cultures..._

Bianca nodded, smiling. "You're right... you sound more real. Personally, I want to learn Arabic. it's just so... beautiful." She smiled a little to herself. She hadn't heard much Arabic, but what she had heard had been beautiful, the way it flowed together. Then again, she didn't really know what dialect it had been. It could have been anything really.

_I'd really like it, if you could teach me some Italian sometime, Bee. And, if you wanted, I could teach you a little Spanish._

"Sure, Maia!" she responded, her eyes glowing a little at the prospect. "That'd be fun."

_Hmm... What exactly is boredom? I mean, how could you possibly be bored, when there's so many places to explore, and nearly thousands of other people crowded in this building you could make conversation with? Then again, I suppose most sane people are sleeping at this hour..._

Bee rolled her eyes. "_Sane_ people, yes. Not as though that includes _you._" She laughed a bit, hoping Maia would know it was in jest -- well of course she would, the girl wasn't stupid.

_Me? Well, I was with Kenzie -- Mackenzie Thantos, you know her right? Hufflepuff, my year, kind of shy and bookish -- in the library, but I quickly got bored with that and was wandering the corridors annoying the portraits ... Of course, until Mr. Head Boy here found me and just about bit my head off, with his sharp, disciplined words._

At this Bianca could say nothing, only laugh, knowing what a bald-faced lie this was. Of course, it was meant that way, so, it didn't really matter. Bianca had never really understood the appeal of sarcasm, why not just say what you mean? People were weird.

_Friends or not, m'dear, we need to discipline our little trouble-maker... term used loosely._

She blinked, for a moment believing he was serious. Or at least, serious in a harsh manner. But perhaps it would just be a few points. She hoped...

_I suppose you're right... As long as you'll go easy on her. Bianca's a good person, she knows right from wrong._

She smiled again. Maia was so sweet... even though Bianca felt so awkward here, now, with these two people. They were older than her and she didn't know them well. She was just the little kid hanging about feeling silly. Bee tried not to say much, but she couldn't be sure if that was the right thing to do. She didn't know what was expected of her.

"Sorry," she said. "I... I didn't mean to break the rules, I was just... walking around... sorry. You can take points if you want, it's only fair..."


End file.
